Power Rangers: Bible: Post Zordon Disney Era
by SwordofValor
Summary: Power Rangers rewritten to have some of the Rangers be Christians and the Morphing Grid is powered by God. Also will include bits of Super Sentai. Contains Power Rangers Ninja Storm and Power Rangers Dino Thunder
1. Prelude to a Storm

Episode 215: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Prelude to a Storm

In an unknown location in Europe, 11 people are gathering in a conference room, that has a triangle and an eye on the floor.

The one who appears to be the leader is preparing to begin. The first person is an American who represents not just America, but the entire continent of North America (except the Pacific Islands). The second person is Brazilian and represents South America. The third person is British and represents the United Kingdom. The fourth person is German and represents most of Europe. The fifth person is Russian and represents Russia and some parts of the former Soviet Union. The sixth person is Chinese and represents China, Japan, and North and South Korea. The seventh person is Pakistani and represents South Asia. The eighth person is Australian and represents Australia and the various islands in the Pacific. The ninth person is Nigerian and represents Africa (except Egypt). The tenth person is Iranian and represents the Middle East.

"Let us begin" said the leader "the Great Leader's plan is coming together.

"When do we meet the Great Leader?" the American asked

"You will not meet him until he is already in control" said the leader

"Why not?" the Russian asked

"All the previous not-so-great-Great Leaders made the same mistake" said the leader "they revealed themselves far too soon. Nero. Vladimir Lenin. Adolph Hitler. Benito Mussolini. Joseph Stalin. Dark Specter. But this Great Leader is the real one. His plans are going flawlessly. He will appear in the world's darkest hour and not take control, but have control given to him freely. When he is given complete control of the world, only then will he reveal his true nature. And that my friends, is when he will reign, and we will reign with him. I will be his second-in-command, and you each be a king over your region..."

In a city called Blue Bay Harbor, a male teenager in red is skateboarding. Elsewhere, another male teenager in yellow is riding his motorcycle. At the beach, a female teenager in blue is surfing. Her watch goes off and she puts her board away and gets in her van and drives off. She gets to her destination and waits 5 minutes and the two young men walk up.

"Shane, Dustin, why are you two always late?" the female asked as they get in and start to drive away.

"Tori" said Dustin "your the logical one, every Power Ranger team has one"

"Dustin" said Tori "the Power Rangers aren't real, lay off the comic books"

"Sure they are" said Dustin "they were on the news with President Bush"

"That was just something to calm everyone's nerves after 9/11" said Tori and they arrive and take a walk in the woods. A black blur goes by and ninjas colored red, blue, and yellow appear. The teens reveal their ninja outfits. They try some ninja moves, but fail.

"Enough" said a voice as Sensei Watanabe appears and everyone stopped "you 3 lack commitment to the art and to Christ. You need to be on time"

"Yes Sensei Watanabe" said the teens and they walk into a waterfall revealing a ninja academy on the other side.

"I don't understand what you see in those 3" said Cam

"Danger is approaching Cam" said Sensei "get your sister to safety with Gabriel and return quickly" seeing purple ooze in the sky

The next day, the teens are hanging out at Storm Chargers when Dustin's watch goes off.

"Let's go guys" said Dustin "we don't want to be late again" and they go to the van and drive to the Wind Ninja Academy. On the way, they see an elderly couple and Tori pulls over.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked

"Helping them" said Tori

"We'll be late again" said Shane

"It'll only take a minute or two" said Dustin and they get out to help. They help the couple and drive away, but are again late. After the teens are out of sight, the couple and their car glows and vanishes.

At the Wind Ninja Academy the ninjas are training when Lothor and his army appears.

"Kelzaks" said Lothor "attack" and they attack and overwhelm the ninjas. Choobo uses his powers to capture all the ninjas.

"What have you done?" Sensei asked

"They are biologically frozen" said Lothor "look at it this way, they'll live forever without ever needing to eat or breathe again. If you can call that living" Sensei attacks Lothor and there energies collide and Sensei is gone.

The teens are arriving and see the Wind Ninja Academy get sucked into the sky.

On Lothor's ship, he is celebrating.

"We got rid of all the ninjas and even the samurai" said Lothor

"Not all of them" said Zurgane

"What?" Lothor asked

"You missed 3" said Zurgane

"Oh" said Lothor "only 3. Send some Kelzaks and a monster"

At the remains of the Academy, the teens unbury Cam

"What happened?" Shane asked

"Not here" said Cam "follow me" and they begin to run, and, lasers are shot at them. They enter the waterfall again, but this time are taken to an underground base, which has a dojo, some high-tech equipment, and... a guiena pig?

"Hello Cam" said the rodent "Shane, Dustin, Tori, welcome to Ninja Ops"

"Dad?" Cam asked

"The energy from my battle with Lothor has left me in this form" said Sensei "Cam give it to them"

"What?" Cam asked "them? Look at them, they don't deserve that"

"Cam" said Sensei

"Yes Dad" said Cam and he got out a box and opened it, revealing 3 Morphers.

"These are the Wind Morphers" said Sensei "use them to become Power Rangers, as well as communicate with each other and us" and then the computer goes off "Go Rangers" and they rush to battle

"How do we activate them?" Shane asked

"Say 'Ninja Storm, Ranger Form'" said Cam "then call out your Power"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"Ninja Swords" said Shane and they attack using their element powers, using their swords and then transforming them into blasters.

"Hawk Blaster" said Shane

"Lion Hammer" said Dustin

"Sonic Fin" said Tori and they attacked, and destroyed the Kelzacks, but not the monster. He blasts them and sends them flying.

"Wind Gliders" said Shane and they fly and attack the monster.

"STORM STRIKER: AIR MODE!" said Shane

"Later days" said Tori

"FIRE!" said the Rangers and they destroyed the monster

"Ninja Form" said Shane and they demorphed and went back to Ninja Ops

"You may have won the battle" said Sensei "but the war has only just begun"

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

When Shane has problems working with Dustin and Tori, will he be able to overcome his pride and ask for help or will his pride lead to his destruction? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	2. There's No I in Team

Episode 216: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: There's No "I" in Team

In the desert, the teens are wandering and are attacked by Kelzacks. They fight, but lose, do to lack of teamwork. The environment vanishes and is revealed to be a hologram created by Cam.

"You must work together" said Sensei

On Lothor's ship, Marah and Kapri are fighting over the personal monster assistant, when Kapri summons the Mad Magnet.

"Stick those two together to teach them some teamwork" said Lothor and he does "go attack Earth" and he does and starts sticking people together. Shane sees this and runs to the battle

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!" and he attacks the monster, but is defeated.

At Ninja Ops, Dustin and Tori prepare to morph.

"Stop" said Sensei "let Shane ask. He must learn to overcome his pride."

Shane is getting beat and finally asks for help.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Dustin "POWER OF EARTH!"

"WATER!" said Tori and they all attack and the monster is hurt.

"STORM STRIKER: EARTH MODE!" said Dustin "100 TONS OF FUN!" and the monster is destroyed

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

At Ninja Ops, Cam hits a few keys and then hits a button

"Rangers listen closely" said Cam "Hidden in a subterranean hangar are 3 powerful assault vehicles. Now that Lothor has raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call upon them. Guys, I'm sending you some big time backup!" and he hits a button "the Hawkzord" and the Zord teleports away "the Dolphinzord" and the Zord teleports away, "and the Lionzord" and the Zord teleports away "They materialize through holographic portals and I have adapted them to operate under your command of your Powers of Air, Water, and Earth. The Zords are equipped with state-of-the-art weaponry you can access using the Power Discs on your Morphers. I'll be sending you new Power Discs as I complete them" The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"The Hawkzord's all mine" said Shane

"That's right Shane" said Cam "you pilot the Hawkzord. Tori, use your Power of Water to pilot the Dolphinzord"

"That makes sense" said Tori

"Dustin" said Cam "you'll have control of the mighty Lionzord"

"That thing's massive dude" said Dustin

"Let's do it" said Shane and they enter the Zords "Whoa, check it out. Pretty cool"

"Dude" said Dustin "I've got seat warmers"

"All right" said Tori "let's bring it"

"Fire" said Shane and the Hawkzord catches on fire and strikes the monster.

"Water" said Tori and the Dolphinzord creates a tidal wave and smashes into the monster

"Tornado" said Dustin and a tornado is creates and the Lionzord smashes into the monster.

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Zords combine. They still lose

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!"

"SERPENT SLASH!" said Shane and the Megazord splits into 3 and does a triple strike and destroys the monster.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and the Rangers return to Ninja Ops

"The Zords are not toys" said Sensei "they must never be used to escalate the battle"

At Lothor's ship, he is furious

"Time to bring out the big guns" said Lothor and two Rangers walk out "meet the Thunder Rangers"

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

When the Serpent Sword isn't enough the Rangers must unlock a new Power to defeat Lothor's latest monster. Will they succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	3. Looming Thunder

Episode 217: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Looming Thunder

Dustin is practicing racing on the track when he is joined by two other bikers.

"Who are you?" Dustin asked

"I'm Hunter Bradley" said Hunter

"I'm Blake Bradley" said Blake

"Are you two brothers?" Dustin asked "because you don't look anything alike"

"We're adopted" said Hunter and Dustin checked his watch

"I've got to go" said Dustin as he races off and heads to the Wind Ninja Academy, but he is attacked by Kelzacks. The Red and Blue Wind Rangers on motorcycles appear and damage the Kelzacks with them as Cam runs up.

"The Tsunami Cycles" said Cam

"Cool" said Dustin "where's mine?"

"I didn't make one for you" said Cam

"You didn't make one for the only Ranger that knows how to ride one?" Dustin asked

"The Morphing Grid teaches them how" said Cam and pulls out a remote and a semi truck drives up "The Mobile Command Center" he the uses the remote to make the Yellow Tsunami Cycle pull out.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Dustin "POWER OF EARTH!" and he got on the Yellow Tsunami Cycle and helped Shane and Tori finish off the Kelzacks.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and they demorphed.

"Dustin" said Cam "take this" and he hands Dustin a CD "this has the specs for the Tsunami Cycles. See if you can find a way to improve them, just don't do anything... well anything that you would do with them" and Dustin puts the CD in his backpack

On Lothor's Ship the Thunder Rangers run into Zurgane.

"Out of my way Rangers" said Zurgane

"Is that a threat?" the Crimson Thunder Ranger asked

"Enough" said Lothor "Thunder Rangers, finish your plans to finish the Wind Rangers"

At Storm Chargers, the Rangers are hanging out when Hunter and Blake show up.

"Shane, Tori" said Dustin "this is Hunter and Blake"

"Dustin" said Shane, taking Dustin aside "why are you hanging out with these guys, you almost missed the battle today"

"I'm leaving" said Dustin and he, along with Hunter and Blake, went to the track.

Lothor sends Terra Mole to attack.

Dustin's Morpher goes off.

"Freaky watch dude" said Blake

"I've got to go" said Dustin and he raced off without his backpack, but Hunter and Blake pick it up.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and they attack the monster. Dustin uses his Lion Hammer to whack Terra Mole.

"STORM STRIKER: WATER MODE!" said Tori "BUBBLE BLAST!" and the attack destroys the monster.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Zords combine. They fight, but lose.

"Rangers" said Cam "use Lightning Mode, it will allow you to increase the Megazord's speed, but only for 60 seconds.

"STORM LIGHTNING MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Megazord became sleek and damaged the monster, but the 60 seconds were up and the Megazord went back to Power Mode.

"Dustin" said Cam "I'm sending you a Power Disc"

"Sweet" said Dustin as a Power Disc appeared on his console "POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and he inserted his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 2, which reveals the Ram Hammer "HAMMER STRIKE!" and the monster is destroyed.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and the Rangers return to Ninja Ops

"Guys" said Dustin "let's go to the track, you should master the motorcycles"

"But the Morphing Grid..." began Tori

"No he's right" said Sensei "you should not rely on the Morphing Grid to do everything for you" and they head to the track

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

The Wind Rangers are challenge to a fight by the Thunder Rangers. Will good be able to overcome evil? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	4. Thunder Strangers: Part I

Episode 218: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Thunder Strangers: Part I

At Ninja Ops, Shane and Dustin are messing around on the computer and it crashes.

"I hope you're doing nothing illegal" Cam asked and sees the crashed system "Dustin, where's the disc?"

"I don't know" said Dustin

"Find it!" said Cam and Dustin looks for his backpack.

On Lothor's ship, the Thunder Rangers hand him the disc.

At Storm Charger, the teens are looking for Dustin's backpack.

"Guys" said Cam "dark energy is coming from the quarry" and they head to the quarry.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori, but nothing is there. All of a sudden, a crimson and navy lights streak by and hit the Wind Rangers.

"Who are you?" Shane asked

"The Thunder Rangers" replied the Crimson Thunder Ranger and they prepared to attack again. Shane tries using his air strike, but gets knocked down "Thunder Staffs"

"Ninja Swords" said Shane, but the Thunder Rangers damage the Wind Rangers and then leave.

At Ninja Ops the Rangers, still morphed, but with their visors opened, are asking questions.

"Who are those guys?" Shane asked

"Why'd they attack us?" Dustin asked

"How did they get their Powers?" Tori asked

"I don't know Rangers" said Sensei "your Power Discs were given to us by Ninjor.

"Rangers" said Cam "a monster is attacking"

"Let's go" said Shane and their visors closed and they raced off.

"Rangers" said Zurgane "I am General Zurgane" and he attacks them, but is teleported away.

"What was that about?" Dustin asked and then they get blasted... by the Thunder Rangers... on the Tsunami Cycles. The Wind Rangers are trashed. The Thunder Rangers get off their Tsunami Cycles and pull out their Thunder Morphers

"CRIMSON THUNDER POWER!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger

"NAVY THUNDER POWER!" said the Navy Thunder Ranger

"SKY OF WONDER!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said the Navy Thunder Ranger and they lifted their Morphers high and lightning appeared around them.

"That does not look good" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said the Navy Thunder Ranger and two Zords appeared.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Tori

"They have Zords" said Dustin

"This is getting ridiculous" said Shane

"Later days" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger and the Thunder Rangers entered their Zords.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori. The Crimson Insectizord shoots at the Hawkzord, but misses. The Navy Beetlezord grabs the Dolphinzord and swings it around, but the Lionzord knocks it out of its grip.

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"STORM LIGHTNING MEGAZORD!" said Shane, but the Thunder Power Megazord knocks them out of Lightning Mode.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 1, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!" but the Thunder Megazord grabs the Serpent Sword and breaks it.

"Rangers" said Cam "I'm sending you Power Disc 4" and it begins to appear on Shane's console, but then vanishes.

"Thank you for the Power Disc" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger as it appears on his console "POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 4, which reveals the Spin Blade "SPIN BLADE! SPIN STRIKE!" and it destroys the Storm Power Megazord.

"Get out of there!" said Cam, but the Rangers were unconscious. The Thunder Power Megazord vanishes.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

The Wind Rangers' Morphers are broken. Will Tori be able to defeat a monster without her Morpher? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	5. Thunder Strangers: Part II

Episode 219: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Thunder Strangers: Part II

On the ground, Hunter and Blake see the smoke and run to it.

On Lothor's ship, Lothor, Marah, and Kapri are celebrating.

Hunter and Blake find the teens stumbling out of the wreckage and then they return to Ninja Ops.

"I'll need to repair your Morphers manually" said Cam "but your Zords will repair themselves" and the Rangers go do their sports.

Zurgane sends Amphibidor to attack the beach.

Tori prepares to Morph, but realizes she doesn't have her Morpher.

"It's not morphin time after all, is it?" Amphibidor asked. Blake shows up on his dirt bike and takes a blast meant for Tori, knocking him unconscious. The monster vanishes. Tori takes Blake to outside Ninja Ops.

"What is he doing here?" Cam asked

"He's hurt, can you help him?" Tori asked

"Yes" said Cam "go to Ninja Ops, your Morpher has been repaired" and she walks into the waterfall, but Blake wakes up as she enters, but neither Cam nor Tori notice.

Later, Hunter and Blake approach the teens.

"Thanks for saving Blake's life" said Hunter

"Don't mention it" said Tori

"We will return the favor someday" said Hunter and they leave.

"Rangers" said Cam "the monster is back" and they race to the battle

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and they attack the monster, but lose. The Thunder Rangers appear

"Great" said Dustin "not these guys again"

"Crimson Blaster" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger

"Navy Antler" said the Navy Thunder Ranger and the Thunder Rangers attack the monster.

"THUNDER BLASTER!" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger "FIRE!" and the monster is destroyed and the Thunder Rangers vanish.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Dustin and he inserted his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 2, which reveals the Ram Hammer "HAMMER STRIKE!" and the monster is destroyed.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and the Rangers return to Ninja Ops

They find the Thunder Rangers holding Cam's arms behind his back.

"Let him go" said Shane and they do.

"Ninja Form" said the Crimson Thunder Ranger and the Thunder Rangers demorphed and were revealed to be... Hunter and Blake.

"You" said Shane in anger and they vanish.

"My father" said Cam "they took my father!"

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

The Thunder Rangers have captured Sensei. Zurgane attacks in his own Zord. Will the Wind Rangers be able to save Sensei and the city? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	6. Thunder Strangers: Part III

Episode 220: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Thunder Strangers: Part III

On Lothor's ship everyone is celebrating the capturing of Sensei.

"Guys" said Cam "when my father was captured, he created an energy barrier around him that I can track" he uses his keyboard "they're taking him to the Mountain of Ninjas, where they can use the Ninja Gem to break barrier"

"We're on our way" said Tori

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"Tsunami Cycles" said Shane and they race off.

The Thunder Rangers are heading to the mountain and get attacked by ninjas. The Wind and Thunder Rangers team up to knock them back. When the ninjas are defeated, they fight each other for Sensei. Zurgane shows up in his Zord.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer

"Tori, the Morphing Grid will control the Hawkzord and Lionzord, you control the Dolphinzord, so Shane and Dustin can keep fighting.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Tori as Dustin and Shane continue to fight the Thunder Rangers.

"Tori" said Cam "I'm sending you 2 Power Discs" and the Power Discs appear in her console

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Tori and he inserted her Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 5, which reveals the Lion Laser "LION LASER! POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said and she inserted her Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 6, which reveals the Squid Drill "SQUID DRILL! TURBINE COMBO!" and the Lion Laser and the Squid Drill combine "FIRE!" and the blast destroys the Zurganezord, but Zurgane escapes. Tori ejects and goes to help Shane and Dustin, but the Thunder Rangers fire the Thunder Blaster and force the Wind Rangers to demorph. The Thunder Rangers race off and the Wind Rangers chase after them. They find them with the Ninja Gem

"Don't kill Sensei" said Tori

"Your Sensei killed our parents" said Blake

"What?" Tori asked

"He not only killed our parents, but killed the entire Thunder Ninja Academy, except us"

"No" said two voices and they turned around to see a couple of ghost-like people

"Mom" said Hunter

"Dad" said Blake

"God has allowed us to temporarily appear on Earth to stop you" said Mr. Bradley

"Sensei didn't kill anyone at the Thunder Ninja Academy" said Mrs. Bradley "Lothor did" and they vanish "actually, Lothor only killed us, everyone is still alive, on his ship"

"What have we done?" Hunter asked

"Finish that rodent" said a voice and they turned to see Lothor himself.

"No" said Hunter and Lothor blasts him, but Hunter uses the Gem to deflect the blast, and Lothor retreats. Hunter gives Sensei back to Shane

Later, Cam and Sensei throw the Ninja Gem in the ocean.

Elsewhere, Hunter and Blake walk off into the mountains.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Tori is sent on a quest by herself to get a powerful weapon. Will she succeed or will Marah and Kapri stop her? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	7. Snip It, Snip It Good

Episode 221: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Snip It, Snip It Good

At Ninja Ops, Sensei is training the Wind Rangers.

"Cam bring up the holograms" said Sensei, and holographic versions of the teens appear. Shane and Dustin try to fight their holograms but lose badly. Tori remains still and so does her hologram. The holograms vanish.

"Well done Tori" said Sensei "Cam give her the scroll" and he does "this will lead you to the Turtle Mace Power Sphere. Shane and Dustin, we have been asked to protect a conference held by the highest generals in the nation about the Iraqi War. Go, but you are to be neither seen nor heard" and everyone leaves to do their job. At the conference, Shane and Dustin are attacked by Kelzaks. Snipster attacks the conference and people start fighting each other. Shane and Dustin ninja streak in and grab their weapons before they can seriously hurt each other.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin but then Snipster makes them fight each other. Tori finds the Turtle, but is attacked by Marah and Kapri

"Shane" said Sensei "Dustin. Rely on Christ, he will allow you to break this curse" and they do and they destroy Snipster.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Tori "POWER OF WATER!" but she still can't beat Marah and Kapri "Girls, I'll give you some designer clothes if you give me the Turtle"

"Deal" said Marah and Kapri in unison.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Tori" said Shane and Dustin running up "you got it. Cam, we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and Tori pulled out the Turtle and it turns into a Power Disc.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Tori and she inserted her Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 3, which reveals the Turtle Mace "MACE STRIKE!" and the monster is destroyed.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Hunter and Blake have been brainwashed and turned evil. Will the Wind Rangers be able to save their friends before the Thunder Rangers destroy them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	8. Return of Thunder: Part I

Episode 222: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Return of Thunder: Part I

"Dustin" Tori asked him one day "can I borrow your bike, I need to get my mind of Hunter and Blake"

"Okay" said Dustin and she goes riding.

Elsewhere, Choobo is meeting with Hunter and Blake

"I have defected from Lothor" said Choobo "I will get you onto his ship so you can take him out"

Blake catches up to Tori

"Tori" said Blake "I've got a way to get onto Lothor's ship, you guys want to come"

"I'll go ask the guys" said Tori and she went to Ninja Ops and told her story.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Cam asked

"No" said Shane.

Hunter and Blake board Lothor's ship, but get trapped

"I'm going to wipe their memories and make them hate the Wind Rangers again" said Choobo

"Well done" said Lothor "_General_ Choobo" and then he sends Toxipod to attack and the Wind Rangers run to the battle.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and they attack Toxipod. The Thunder Rangers appear and attack them.

"What?" Tori asked

"My head" said Blake and he clutched his head and Hunter helped him.

"STORM STRIKER: AIR MODE!" said Shane "FIRE!" and the attack destroys the monster.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Zords combine. They fight, but lose "STORM LIGHTNING MEGAZORD" and they attack for 60 seconds, and weaken Toxipod.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!"

"SERPENT SLASH!" said Shane and the Megazord splits into 3 and does a triple strike and destroys the monster.

The Thunder Power Megazord attacks and knocks the Storm Megazord backwards.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Hunter and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 4, which reveals the Spin Blade.

The two Megazords fight and then Choobo freezes the Megazords and teleports the Rangers away. Shane wakes up on an island and calls out for anybody.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

The Wind and Thunder Rangers are stranded on an island and battle each other. Will the Wind Rangers be able to return home and break the curse on the Thunder Rangers? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	9. Return of Thunder: Part II

Episode 223: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Return of Thunder: Part II

At Ninja Ops, Sensei and Cam are freezing.

"What happened?" Sensei asked

"A freak cold front is making the whole world cold, even regions near the equator" said Cam

"I meant, what happened to the Rangers?" Sensei asked

"Oh" said Cam "they vanished, I'm trying to find them. I have returned the Zords to their hangars, and also hacked into the Thunderzords and have brought them under our control and put them back in their hangars"

"Keep working" said Sensei

On the island, the Wind Rangers find each other.

"Tori" said Shane "what were you thinking trusting Hunter and Blake?"

"With an attitude like that" said Dustin "maybe we should trade him for another Ranger, maybe a Green one"

"Hello Wind Rangers" said a voice and they turn around to see Hunter and Blake and they fight each other, but can't overcome each other.

"THUNDERSTORM, RANGER FORM!" said Hunter

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake in unison.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and the Wind and Thunder Rangers fight each other.

"I think I remember" said Hunter and the Thunder Rangers hesitate.

"Ninja Swords" said Shane and they take the Thunder Rangers down.

"We remember" said Hunter and Blake

"Is that so?" a voice asked and they turned around to see Choobo and Super Toxipod and Choobo brainwashes Hunter, but not Blake. Hunter and Blake fight each other while the Wind Rangers fight Super Toxipod. Hunter injures Blake and the Wind Rangers surround Blake and teleport to a cave.

"We will help you get your brother back" said Shane

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

The Wind Rangers and Blake try to remind Hunter who he is. Will they succeed or will Hunter be lost forever? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	10. Return of Thunder: Part III

Episode 224: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Return of Thunder: Part III

At Ninja Ops, Cam discovers the island and finds out it is responsible for the cold front.

"The Rangers must be involved" said Sensei

"Guys" said Blake "the island were on isn't on any map, and will sink soon. When Hunter and I were at the Thunder Ninja Academy, one day Lothor and a demon named Xandred attacked. During the battle, our sensei gave us the Thunder Morphers. We morphed and fought, but there were too many. We were knocked out and convinced that your sensei killed our parents" and then Super Toxipod attacks.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Blake

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Blake in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Blake and they attack Super Toxipod

"STORM STRIKER: AIR MODE!" said Shane "FIRE!" and the attack destroys the monster.

Choobo and Hunter show up. Hunter and Blake fight and then the Wind Rangers attack Choobo.

"I've got to make like a leaf and leave" said Choobo and he vanished and Hunter snaps out of it.

"Guys" said Cam "sorry for not contacting you earlier, the island somehow was interfering with the Morphing Grid. I'm sending the Zords to bring you home.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

The Zords appear just in time.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"STORM LIGHTNING MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Storm Lightning Megazord jumps off of the Thunder Power Megazord and destroys Super Toxipod and the Storm Lightning Megazord turns back into the Storm Power Megazord and the Megazords head home as the island sinks.

At Ninja Ops, Sensei offers them the chance to join the Wind Rangers.

"We need time to think about" said Hunter "we need to rededicate our lives to Christ. I'm not sure we were ever true Christians, I don't think we could have been brainwashed if we had" and they leave.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Choobo captures the Thunder Rangers. Will the Wind Rangers be able to save them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	11. Return of Thunder: Part IV

Episode 225: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Return of Thunder: Part IV

On Lothor's ship, Choobo swears revenge on the Thunder Rangers as he is banished.

Hunter and Blake are practicing on their bikes when they are attacked by Choobo.

"THUNDERSTORM, RANGER FORM!" said Hunter

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake in unison.

Choobo sucks them up into his backpack and they must fight him in another dimension.

"Rangers" said Sensei "the Thunder Rangers have been captured, go find them.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and they get on their Tsunami Cycles and race to find the Thunder Rangers. They find Choobo and hit his backpack and release the Thunder Rangers

"STORM STRIKER: AIR MODE!" said Shane

"THUNDER BLASTER!" said Hunter but then Choobo uses his mind control to take control of the Wind Rangers

"Don't fire" said Choobo "or you'll hit your friends" the Wind Rangers are using their faith to break out of it, but slowly, but Hunter gets a clear shot.

"FIRE!" said Hunter and he blasted Choobo and the Wind Rangers broke free.

"Rangers" said Cam "I've configured the Storm Striker and the Thunder Blaster to be able to combine with each other"

"THUNDERSTORM CANNON!" said Shane and they combine their weapons "FIRE!" and the blast destroyed Choobo.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and Choobo grew.

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!"

"Hunter" said Cam "I'm sending you a Power Disc to summon another Serpent Sword" and it appears on Hunter's console and he grabs it.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Hunter and he insert his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!" and the two Megazords attack, but can't win.

"Can you help them Cam?" Sensei asked

"I'm trying" said Cam, examining the plans for the Thunder Power Megazord "the Thunder Power Megazord is impressive, but I can't figure out what this piece does" he works for a few minutes "I've got it. Shane, Hunter, I'm sending you 2 Power Discs, use them!" and Power Disc appears on both Shane and Hunter's panels.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 7 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 8 and they open and combine.

"What is that?" Dustin asked

"I am Minizord" said Minizord and he points to the Storm Power Megazord "You Storm Power Megazord" and then he points to the Thunder Power Megazord "You Thunder Power Megazord. Combine!"

"THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the two Megazords combine.

"What should we use?" Shane asked

"Use the Lion Blazer" said Minizord "it is your strongest offense"

"LION BLAZER!" said Shane and the Megazord seemingly destroyed Choobo.

On Lothor's ship, Marah shows off her new pet, mini-Choobo.

At Ninja Ops, the Thunder Rangers decide to join the team.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

The Wind and Thunder Rangers connection to the Morphing Grid is damaged. Will they be able to defeat the monster without their connection to the Grid. Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	12. Samurai's Journey: Part I

Episode 226: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Samurai's Journey: Part I

At Ninja Ops, the Rangers are standing around Sensei and a board.

"No way" said Hunter "there's no way he does it"

"I don't know" said Dustin "he is strong for a little guy"

"Quiet" said Shane "a little respect for the master"

"Watch closely Rangers" said Sensei and he jumps a thick block and splits in two

"You were saying" said Tori

"I stand corrected" said Hunter "but how?"

"The Power comes not from the body, but from faith in God" said Tori

"Correct Tori" said Sensei

"All right" send Hunter "I'm up"

"Are you sure you want to go there bro?" Blake asked

"Look" said Hunter "I have faith in Christ too" and Shane puts down a new block. Hunter karate chops it, but only hurts his hand, the block is fine

"Rodent 1" said Shane "Thunder Ranger zip"

"Think you can do it?" Hunter asked and one by one the other Rangers try and fail.

On Lothor's ship, Marah and Kapri are arguing over who's eviler

"Girls, girls" said Lothor "don't fight. You're both evil. I myself has been scared of you"

"Really?" Marah asked "you think we're evil?"

"And beautiful" said Lothor "and intelligent. Have I told you two how much I love having you here?"

"He really likes us" said Marah and they hear a laugh and turn around to see another Lothor.

"That was rich" said the second Lothor "I haven't laughed that hard in years" the first Lothor turns into a monster

"Meet Madtropolis" said Zurgane "he has the power to make it appear that he is another being"

"Just a little thing I do" said Madtropolis "it kills at barbecues"

"A neat party trick Zurgane" said Lothor "but it doesn't exactly scream world domination does it?"

"Wait" said Zurgane "there's more" and Madtropolis pulls out a bomb.

"I can use this to cut off the Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid" said Madtropolis

"Now we are getting somewhere" said Lothor

Back at Ninja Ops, Sensei reminds the Rangers that while they have come a long way in their Ninja training as well as the faith in God, that they still have much to learn. Cam the chops the block in two.

"What?" Shane asked

"What?" Cam asked

"All right" said Shane "how did you do that? You used a laser beam right?"

"It's got to be a trick" said Hunter

"You still don't get it do you?" Cam asked

"Get what?" Shane asked

"Just because someone isn't a Ranger" said Cam "it doesn't make them completely useless. I need some air" and he storms out and Tori follows.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked

"Yes" said Cam "just tired of the lack of respect"

"Cam" said Tori "everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do"

"It's not enough" said Cam "I want to be part of it"

"You want to be a Ranger" said Tori "why don't you talk to Sensei?"

"I have" said Cam "he's forbidden me"

"Forbidden you, why?" Tori asked

"My mom was a Ranger" said Cam "she was a Pink Ranger, and she died in battle recently. She knew about the Wind Power Discs and she dying wish was that I not become a Ninja Ranger"

An explosion occurs and Marah, Kapri, Madtropolis, and Kelzacks appear.

"We hate to break up the moment" said Kapri

"But were here to destroy you" said Marah "Evil enough for you?"

"Whatever" said Kapri "Attack" and Cam takes a fighting stance "back off geek" and then the other Rangers appear.

"I've heard of cities coming alive" said Dustin "but this is ridiculous"

"Everyone's a comedian" said Madtropolis "are you going to morph, or do I have to beg" Cam began shaking his head, warning them not to.

"You got it" said Shane "Ready?"

"Ready!" said the other Rangers.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake in unison

"Cam" said Hunter "run"

"No way" said Cam "I can help" and the battle begins. The Rangers lose badly

"Now for the drain event" said Madtropolis and he opened his bomb and the colors drained from the Rangers.

"What's he doing to us?" Blake asked

"Try to resist" said Shane

"I can't" said Hunter and they collapsed and demorphed and the villains vanished

"Are you guys okay?" Cam asked and they go back to Ninja Ops

"What did that guy do to us?" Shane asked

"He cut off the connection between the Power Discs and the Morphing Grid" said Cam "if you go out and fight again, there's a pretty good chance you won't come back"

"Dude" said Dustin "that's harsh"

"This is grave news" said Sensei "we must find a way to retrieve your Powers"

"Look" said Tori, pointing to the computer "there he is"

"All right" said Shane "it's go time"

"You can barely stand Shane" said Cam

"I'm not going to sit here while that freak is loose" said Shane as he tries to stand

"Me neither" said Tori and the rest of the Rangers try to stand

"At least let me give you an alternate Power source" said Cam and he used his computer to change the Rangers Power source from the Power Discs to Ninja Ops "this is like a battery. You'll be able to fight at full strength for a little while, but it won't last"

At a lab, Madtropolis is about to blow up his bomb, and with it, the Rangers connection to the Morphing Grid. Shane Ninja Streaks in, grabs the bomb, and pulls out the fuse. Madtropolis tries to get him, but Shane shoots him with his Hawk Blaster, but he vanishes and reappears behind Shane, and hits him in the back and the other Rangers appear.

"Shane" said Cam "you need to conserve energy"

"Easier said than done" said Shane

"Give that back" said Madtropolis

"Now let me get this straight" said Shane "we're just suppose to hand this over, with all our Powers in it. That's never going to happen. C'mon guys! THUNDERSTORM CANNON!"

"But which one of me is real?" Madtropolis asked as he copies himself many times

"Only one way to find out" said Shane "FIRE!" and Madtropolis was destroyed

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"You ready Shane?" Dustin asked and Shane used his Ninja Sword to try to open the bomb, but failed

"I can't open it" said Shane

"We don't have time to figure it out" said Hunter

"Cam" said Shane "we need the Megazords"

"You'll never last through a Megazord fight" said Cam

"Look" said Shane "we don't have a choice"

"Do what you have to" said Cam "but we've got to get that sphere back to Ninja Ops. I've been working on a new teleportation system, based on the one used by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The plans were given to me by Ninjor, I hope it works" and he hits a button and the sphere vanishes from Dustin's hands "There it goes" and hits another button.

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"Hey" said Madtropolis "two Megazords to make my day" and he blasts them.

At Ninja Ops, the sphere appears.

"Yes" said Cam "it worked. Rangers, I've got the sphere. Now I'm sending you some protection, it's all you can handle right now"

"We'll take any help that we can get" said Shane and a Power Disc appeared on his console "POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and he inserts the Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 9, which reveals the Ninja Scarf "A scarf, you sent us a scarf?"

"Just go with it" said Cam

"If you say so" said Shane. The Storm Power Megazord used the scarf as a shield and then threw it, damaging Madtropolis, then it used it to make both Megazords disappear.

"It's going to take more than a giant hanky to fool me" said Madtropolis and blasted the Megazords and the Rangers were forced to eject and demorph.

"Say goodbye Rangers" said Madtropolis

At Ninja Ops, Cam can't find anymore Power.

"You know something" said Cam "what is it?"

"There is an old artifact" said Sensei "it will give whoever can pass its tests will be given Great Power"

"The Matthew Scroll" said Cam as raced to grab, but Sensei flipped through the air and stopped him.

"No" said Sensei

"Dad" said Cam "it's the only way"

"Cameron" said Sensei "as you well know, the Matthew Scroll is an excerpt from the original Scroll of the Gospel of Matthew, penned by the Apostle Matthew himself, it only contains Matthew 4, although I am most grateful that Mr. Hartford gave us the scroll after he found it. Don't you remember what happened in Matthew 4?"

"The Temptations of Jesus" said Cam "so?"

"So" said Sensei "you will be given your own set of temptations. Are you willing to face them?"

"Yes" said Cam

"Then go" said Sensei as he stopped out the way. Cam began to open the scroll, but then it opened itself and created a portal.

"You have your mother's courageous heart" said Sensei "and your father's stubborn head. Be careful my son"

"I'll be back dad" said Cam "I promise" and he enters the portal. He lands right outside the waterfall "did it work, nothing's changed" and then a Air Wind Ninja appeared on a horse.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Cam is tempted by a powerful demon. If he resists the temptations he will be rewarded with Great Power. But if he fails, Lothor wins. Will he resist? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	13. Samurai's Journey: Part II

Episode 227: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Samurai's Journey: Part II

At Ninja Ops Sensei is praying.

"Heavenly Father" said Sensei "please keep the Rangers safe while Cam is on his journey" all of a sudden, the rotation of the Earth stopped and everything on Earth stopped moving.

On Lothor's ship Marah asked "why did Madtropolis stop moving?"

"I smell a rat" said Lothor "make that a guinea pig. What has that rabid little rodent done?"

"Tell me the password" said the ninja "or perish where you stand"

"Air, Water, and Earth as one" said Cam

"Sorry" said the ninja "wrong answer" and they fight.

"Enough Kanoi" said a voice and they turned to see a sensei

"Kanoi?" Cam asked

"Sensei" said Kanoi "he knows our ways"

"Give him a test uniform" said the sensei "we will soon know if he is meant to be here. And Kanoi, don't be late again. I beginning to think that you lack commitment to the art and to Christ" and the sensei vanishes

"Follow me" said Kanoi and he walks into the waterfall and vanishes

"Coming... Father" said Cam as he followed him.

On Lothor's ship, he is complaining.

"They froze everything" said Lothor "please tell me this is a dream. Somebody pinch me"

"Yes sir" said Zurgane and he pinched Lothor

"Zurgane!" said Lothor "it's an expression!"

"Sorry sir" said Zurgane

"Wait" said Lothor "if the planet's frozen, they will be defenseless against me"

"Yes sir" said Zurgane

"Zurgane" said Lothor "find me 5 talented monsters to show that rodent who's in charge once and for all"

"Did he say talent?" Kapri asked

"And show?" Marah asked

"And talent show" they said in unison "Pick us uncle"

"Fine" said Lothor "be Zurgane's headache for a while. Just get me those monsters"

In the Scroll, the sensei is having Kanoi show the new students the sword techniques of the Wind Ninja.

Cam, in his trainer's uniform, is nudged by someone next to him, and Earth Ninja.

"Kanoi talks tough" said the man "but he can be beaten" Cam turns and notices the man looks exactly like Kanoi "I should know"

"You two...you're" said Cam

"Twins" said the man "I'm Kiya. I got all the personality in the family, Kanoi just got the good looks"

"I can't believe Dad never told me" said Cam

"What's that?" Kiya asked

"Nothing" said Cam as Kanoi finished

"For the next part" said the sensei "we will need a volunteer." He looks at Cam and continues on until he comes across another new student and hands the student a sword.

"But Sensei" said Kanoi "this is a new student. The fight is unfair"

"We shall see" said the sensei and they fight, but the new student sends Kanoi flying

"The only time I've seen sword technique like that was from a" said Cam

"Samurai" finished Kiya

"Excellent Miko" said the sensei

"Miko?" Kanoi asked "that's the name of girl" and Miko takes off her face covering.

"Mom?" Cam asked

"He's a she" said Kanoi "I mean, she's a girl"

"That seems fairly obvious" said the sensei "Kanoi, meet your victor, Miko" and she bows.

"But her sword work" said Kanoi "it's not the Wind Ninja way"

"Very observant" said Miko "I was trained as a Samurai by my parents" and she bows to the ninjas and everyone begins to leave. Both Cam and Kiya notice on her necklace is something glowing green energy. All of a sudden, everyone but Cam freezes.

"Hello Cameron" said a dark voice and he turns around to see a demon "that necklace contains a Power Disc. It will allow you to become the Green Samurai Ranger. Take it from her"

"No" said Cam "it is written in the Scriptures: 'thou shall not steal'" and the demon vanishes and everyone else begins moving and he follows Miko "Miko how'd you become a Samurai"

"Both my parents were Samurai as were my father's father and my mother's mother" said Miko "my father gave me the amulet, while my mother gave me her Samurai Brush, capable of using Symbol Power. Tell me about your family"

"My Father's my sensei" said Cam "and my Mother died a few years ago"

"I'm sorry" said Miko

"She was a great warrior" said Cam "Father said she would never approve of the life I've chosen. With me doing what I'm doing"

"I have a feeling" said Miko "that if she could see you now, she might feel differently" and she walks away

"Thanks Mom" said Cam and everyone freezes again and the demon appears.

"You know you want it" said the devil "take it. It will save your friends. It is written in the Scriptures: 'Greater love hath no man than this: that a man would lay down his life for his friends'"

"It is also written in the Scriptures: 'thou shall not covet'" said Cam and the demon vanished and everyone continued.

In Miko's tent, she puts the amulet in a box and goes to do something, when someone in a training uniform grabs it and runs, Miko notices and chases after him. She thinks it's Cam so she gets Kanoi to arrest him and bring him before the sensei. The ninjas take Cam away, but Kanoi notices something and goes to look at it.

"You stand accused of stealing something from a fellow student" said the sensei "I must pass judgment. My judgment is I find you..."

"Not guilty" said Kanoi and he brings Kiya before sensei "now tell the truth"

"I took the amulet" said Kiya

"I found him in the forest trying to use magic to unlock the amulet" said Kanoi

"You always knew how to ruin a party, didn't you brother" said Kiya

"Witchcraft is specifically forbidden" said the sensei "do you have anything to say Kiya?"

"Not really" said Kiya "I'm more of a man of action" and he begins blasting people back. He knocks the Samurai Amulet out of Kanoi's hands and Cam grabs it.

"Stop it!" said Kanoi

"This is between me and the new kid" said Kiya and creates a forcefield around them and they each grab training swords "Pity. Things were going so well until you showed up"

"Sorry to spoil your fun" said Cam as he puts on the Amulet and they fight

"Give me the Amulet or you'll regret ever crossing my path" said Kiya

"Like I already don't" said Cam and they continue fighting until Cam has Kiya cornered. Everything freezes, the demon appears, and Cam's training sword turns into a real one

"Kill him" said the demon

"Get away from me Satan!" said Cam "It is written in the Scriptures: 'thou shall not murder'"

"We will meet again" said the demon "in another time, another place" and he entered Kiya and Cam's sword turned back to wood and time resumed. Kiya now had the upper-hand and was about to finish Cam when the Samurai Amulet glowed green and shot Kiya against his forcefield and dropped him, getting rid of the forcefield and the ninjas rush to Cam and Kiya

"It looks like the Samurai Amulet has found its rightful owner" said Miko

"But this is yours" said Cam "I can't take it"

"You must" said Miko "it's why you came here, isn't it?"

"You think you can stop me from harnessing the darkest powers in the universe. I will rule this world and all others within my reach" said Kiya

"You will drift in space where your magic can cause no harm" said the sensei "you will be stripped of your ninja rank and the man known as Kiya will no longer exist"

"I will now be know by the name of the Ancient Warrior of Evil" said Kiya "I will now be known as Lothor"

"No" said Cam and the sensei puts an energy sphere around Lothor

"I will not forget the part you played in this brother" said Lothor "I will have my revenge"

"Be gone" said the sensei "Lothor" and he hurdles Lothor into space. The Scroll of Matthew appears and a portal forms

"Use the Amulet" said Miko

"How will I know..." said Cam "there's so much I want to ask you, so much I want to tell you"

"Goodbye Cam" said Miko "Godspeed" and he went to the portal.

The Earth begins spinning again and everyone begins moving again.

"What's that noise?" Shane asked

"Look" said Tori and she pointed to a giant green helicopter. The door to the helicopter opened and a Green Ranger stepped out and started speaking into a microphone.

"Hello Power Rangers" said the Green Ranger "it looks like you could use a little help. Green Samurai Ranger, at your service"

"Hey" said Madtropolis "who are you?"

"I'm the Ranger who's going to bring you down" said the Green Ranger and he inserts his sword into his Zord "LASERS!" and he shot the monster "SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD!" and a Megazord is formed "POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and he inserts a Power Disc into the console and energy forms around the Megazord's chest and creates Power Sphere 10, which reveals the Bee Spinner "BEE SPINNER!" and it destroys the monster. The Green Ranger ejects and lands by the Rangers.

On Lothor's ship he says "When will they run out of colors? Will somebody answer me that?"

Back on Earth, the teens are staring at the Green Ranger.

"Is it just me or is there a guy in Green Ranger in gear over there?" Dustin asked

"No" said Shane "I see it too"

"You guys never said anything about a green one" said Blake

"Way to hold out on us" said Hunter

"This is new to us too" said Shane

"Maybe we're all hallucinating" said Dustin

"You're not hallucinating Dustin" said the Green Ranger

"How do you know my name?" Dustin asked

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" the Green Ranger asked as Tori smiles "Power Down" and he demorphs to reveal Cam.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Lothor sends many monsters to attack at once. Will the Rangers be able to overcome Lothor's force? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	14. Samurai's Journey: Part III

Episode 228: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Samurai's Journey: Part III

"We've got to get back to Ninja Ops" said Cam

"I think I'll wait for a cab" said Dustin

"Run fool" said a voice from the sky and they see Lothor

"Right behind you Cam" said Dustin

"Obviously he didn't get enough love as child" said Blake and Lothor chases them into a trap, where they are surrounded by him, Marah, Kapri, and the Kelzacks.

"What's the matter nephew" said Lothor "you don't like your reunions"

"Did he say nephew?" Dustin asked

"You can't choose your family Lothor" said Cam "and I certainly didn't choose you"

"Pity" said Lothor "I could always a place for someone like you in my evil empire"

"You must be joking" said Cam

"We'll see who has the last laugh Samurai Ranger" said Lothor as he prepared to blast them, but they vanished and reappeared in Ninja Ops.

"It's time for you to get your Powers back Rangers" said Sensei "the sphere holds the Power of 5 Rangers, only a greater Power can open it"

"How about 6 Rangers?" Dustin asked

"I think Dustin's right" said Cam and they all put their hands on the sphere and it exploded, restoring the Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid.

"One question Cam. How did this happen?" Tori asked

On Lothor's ship, he says "Zurgane, let Operation Monster Outreach begin. This time there will be no escape"

At Ninja Ops, the computer beeps and reveals multiple monsters attacking.

"Rangers split up" said Sensei "Cam, stay here and monitor for additional attacks"

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake in unison and they race to battle

"What happened in there?" Sensei asked

"I went back in time and got the Samurai Amulet from Mom" said Cam and he told his story

"No" said Sensei "it only appeared that you went back in time, but it was all part of the test. It wasn't 100% accurate. While Samurai were a deep part of your Mother's Mother's line, they didn't exist in your Mother's Father's line. The Samurai Amulet never existed either. The only reason why you got to keep the Samurai Amulet was because you resisted the temptations. If you had given in to any of them, it would have vanished as soon as you returned to reality"

At Blue Bay Harbor, each of the Rangers take on a different monster.

At Ninja Ops, Cam notices a new monster appear.

"Go Cam" said Sensei "your mother would be proud" and he takes off the Samurai Amulet and it transforms into the Samurai Cyclone Morpher.

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Cam "GREEN SAMURAI POWER!" and he races to battle. He gets ambushed by the Kelzacks. The monster injects him with his stinger "Samurai Saber" and destroys the Kelzacks. He turns to the monster, but it flies off.

Dustin is fighting a monster by himself

"TWO RANGERS IN ONE!" said Dustin and he cloned himself and destroyed the monster. But he un-exploded.

"Rangers" said Sensei "return to Ninja Ops. We must regroup" and the Rangers retreat

On Lothor's ship he tries to make all the monsters grow, but got a memory error

"General Zurgane" said Lothor "what does this mean?"

"You didn't pay for the upgrade" said Zurgane "you can only make one grow at a time"

"Then make one grow" said Lothor "but keep the others attacking"

At Ninja Ops, Cam is beginning to turn into a bug and they notice that a monster grows.

"Wind Rangers" said Sensei "take the Zords and fight the monster. Thunder Rangers fight the small ones. I will look after Cam" and they race off to battle

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane but they get trashed

"Cam" said Dustin "how about some help"

"Try this" said Cam and Power Discs appear on Dustin and Tori's console

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Dustin and he inserts his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 2, which reveals the Ram Hammer "RAM HAMMER!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Tori and she inserts her Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere 3, which reveals the Turtle Mace "TURTLE MACE!"

"RAM SLAMMER!" said Dustin and the two weapons combine and destroy the monster.

Another monster grows

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 1, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!"

Hunter and Blake destroy and monster and go to attack 2 more.

At Ninja Ops Sensei tells Cam "you must get the monster to reverse the effects" and he races to battle

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" said Cam and he powered up and attacked the monster

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Dustin and he inserts his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 5, which reveals the Ram Hammer "LION LASER! FIRE!" and destroys the monster.

"SAMURAI SABER POWER UP!" said Cam and he powered up his saber and struck the monster, grabbing it and sticking himself with the stinger again turning himself back to human and destroying the monster "How do you like that uncle?"

"I don't like it a bit" and he makes the monster grow. The monster sucks energy out of the Megazord, weakening it.

"SAMURAI STAR CHOPPER!" said Cam "hey Tori, mind if I take your spot. I've got a new configuration. SAMURAI STORM FORMATION! SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD! FIRE!" and the blast destroyed the monster

"THUNDER BLASTER" said Hunter "FIRE!" and the blast destroyed the monsters.

At Ninja Ops, Cam walks in

"Hey guys" said Cam "I hooked up my Samurai Saber to the computer, so I can do my duties even in the field. Why are you are smiling?" and they hand him a ninja outfit.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Cam messes around during a battle and because of it Dustin and Tori get captured. What happened? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	15. Scent of a Ranger

Episode 229: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Scent of a Ranger

At Ninja Ops, Cam is stressed out between from his duties there and his Ranger duties.

"Why don't you play some sports with the Rangers?" Sensei asked

"Okay" said Cam as he walked off

Later, the Rangers come and are greeted by Cam, who is dressed like a rapper.

"Dudes" said Cam "let's go play some sports" and they go and play them, Cam excelling at all of them.

"Hello Rangers" said a voice and they turned to see Fragra, Lothor's newest monster.

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready!" said the other Rangers, except Cam.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake but Cam didn't morph

"Cam" said Shane "morph" and they fight the monster, but Cam is too busy looking at a car. The monster turns Dustin and Tori into perfume and runs away

"Power Down" said Shane "what was that? We just lost Dustin and Tori. C'mon, we've got go find them" and he tracks the monster and while they are hiding, they greeted by another Cam, the real Cam, dressed in his ninja outfit.

"Who are you?" Shane asked

"This is Cyber Cam" said Cam "I created him to help out around Ninja Ops. He got a little overzealous and tied me up. Get back to Ninja Ops" and Cyber Cam leaves and the Rangers are spotted by the monster.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"SAMURAI STORM!" said Cam

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane, Hunter, and Cam in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

"GREEN SAMURAI POWER!" said Cam

"Ninja Sword" said Shane

"Thunder Staff" said Hunter

"Thunder Antler" said Blake, combining his weapons

"Samurai Saber" said Cam and they fight the monster. Shane releases Dustin and Tori and they draw their Ninja Swords to fight.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" said Cam and he destroys the monster.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Cyber Cam" said Cam "send the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cyber Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills as the Samurai Star Chopper flies in.

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"SAMURAI STAR CHOPPER!" said Cam

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"SAMURAI THUNDER MEGAZORD!" said Cam

"FIRE!" said Hunter and the blast destroyed the monster

"Ninja Form" said Hunter and everyone demorphed and went back to Ninja Ops. Cam reprogrammed Cyber Cam to actually do his work.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

A kid ends up with a possession of Lothor's. Can Hunter save the kid from Lothor? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	16. Goodwill Hunter

Episode 230: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Goodwill Hunter

On Earth, Hunter volunteered to spend time with a kid, but the kid brushes him off and goes home. He pulls out the PAM and starts pushing buttons and 100s of Kelzacks appear in the city and the Rangers race to the city.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Blake

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Blake in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Blake and they attack and get beat badly. Then, all of the sudden, the Kelzacks vanish. The kid plays with the PAM more and a monster appears. The Rangers battle him, but he vanishes.

"Power Down" said Shane and they demorph and head home. That night, Marah and Kapri sneak into the kid's room and steal the PAM. The next day, they make the monster appear, but also accidentally make Choobo appear big again.

At Ninja Ops, alarms go off.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"SAMURAI STORM!" said Cam

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane, Hunter, and Cam in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

"GREEN SAMURAI POWER!" said Cam and they attack the monster.

"THUNDER BLASTER!" said Hunter "FIRE!" and the monster was destroyed.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Cyber Cam" said Hunter "send the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cyber Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer.

The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills.

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"Cyber Cam" said Cam "send Hunter the new Power Disc" and a Power Disc appears on his console.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Hunter and he inserts his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 11, which reveals the Sting Blaster "STING BLASTER!" and the monster is destroyed.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and everyone demorphs and goes home.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

When Marah becomes jealous of a friend she joins the Rangers. Dustin believes her, but no one else does. Is she serious or is it another one of Lothor's traps? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	17. All About Beevil

Episode 231: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: All About Beevil

At Lothor's Ship, Marah brings her friend Beevil to Lothor.

"Don't you know that red is the new black?" Beevil asked looking at the Kelzacks and turns them into red, more powerful versions.

"She's more evil than you" said Kapri and they gather around Beevil

"But she's my friend" said Marah

Beevil goes to Earth and attacks Hunter and Blake.

"THUNDERSTORM, RANGER FORM!" said Hunter

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake and they attack. Soon, the other Rangers appear and attack, making Beevil retreat.

"Power Down" said Shane and they demorph and return to their lives.

Marah finds Dustin and he prepares to fight.

"I don't want to fight" said Marah

"What do you want?" Dustin asked

"Beevil stole my friends" said Marah "and I want you to use this device to destroy her, you need to power it up at Ninja Ops. After this, maybe I can become the Pink Wind Ranger"

"Okay" said Dustin "although I don't know about the Pink Ranger part" and he takes the device and goes to Ninja Ops

"What are you doing?" Cam asked

"Marah told me I can use this device to destroy Beevil if I power it up" said Dustin

"You trust her?" Hunter asked

"Yes" said Dustin as he powers up the device and Beevil attacks the city again.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"SAMURAI STORM!" said Cam

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane, Hunter, and Cam in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

"GREEN SAMURAI POWER!" said Cam and they go to battle

"Kelzack Furies" said Beevil and the Rangers have a hard time beating them. Marah shows up and Dustin gives her the device. She uses it to power up Beevil.

"You tricked me" said Dustin

"Duh" said Marah and she vanished as Beevil attacked again.

"Cyber Cam" said Cam "upgrade the Ninja Swords"

"You got it bro" said Cyber Cam

"Ninja Swords: Full Power" said Shane and the Ninja Swords turn gold and the Rangers attack. When Shane strikes the air, he sends an airwave that sends the Kelzack Furies flying. When Tori strikes the water, she sends and water wave that drowns the Furies. Dustin strikes the ground and an earthquake destroys Beevil.

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew.

"Cyber Cam" said Shane "send the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cyber Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer. In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Megazord was formed

"Cyber Cam" said Cam "send Dustin the new Power Disc" and a Power Disc appears on Dustin's console.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Dustin and he inserts his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 14, which reveals the Star Blazer "STAR BLAZER!" and the monster is destroyed.

"Power Down" said Shane and they demorphed and went back to Ninja Ops.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Hunter is kidnapped by a monster. Will the other Rangers be able to save him in time? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	18. Brothers in Arms

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px;  
>font-family: Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration:<br>underline ; letter-spacing: 0.0px"Episode 232: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Brothers in Arms/span/p 


	19. Shane's Destiny: Part I

Episode 233: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Shane's Destiny: Part I

Shane is walking through the woods and sees a light stuck. He frees it and then wakes up. The next day he goes to Ninja Ops and tells Sensei about his dreams.

"Sometimes dreams are God's way of talking to us" said Sensei "however, other times they are just dreams. I don't know which it is"

"It appeared to be in the woods, I'm going to go check it out" said Shane and goes to find Tori "Tori, I can't come to your party, I gotta go check something out" and he goes to the woods. He sees the same light caught like in his dreams. He frees it and is blasted by someone.

"Stand away human" said the alien "I am Vexacus, and that angel has something I want"

"I can't let you take it" said Shane "NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM! POWER OF AIR! Ninja Sword" and he attacks Vexacus, but gets beaten "Ninja Sword: Full Power" and it turns to gold, but he is still beaten and forced to demorph. The angel teleports him away. The angel turns into a human form.

"You saved me" said Shane

"I'm returning a favor" said the angel "don't you remember?" Shane remembers when he was a kid, he freed a light from a trap

"That was you?" Shane asked

"My name is Skyla" said Skyla "that was me. I was given a Power by God to give to the one who save me, you. Vexacus wants it, and will do anything to get it"

At Tori's party, Zurgane show up

"What do you want, party crasher?" Tori asked

"To fight" said Zurgane "ZURGANEZORD II!" and his Zord appears.

"NINJA STORM!" said Dustin

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"SAMURAI STORM!" said Cam

"RANGER FORM!" said Dustin, Hunter, and Cam in unison

"POWER OF EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

"GREEN SAMURAI POWER!" said Cam "Cyber Cam send the Zords"

"They're on their way" said Cyber Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer. In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills as the Samurai Star Chopper flies in.

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"SAMURAI STAR CHOPPER!" said Cam

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Dustin and the Megazord was formed

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD!" said Cam. The Megazords can't beat Zurganezord II and are trashed.

"STORM LIGHTNING MEGAZORD!" said Dustin and the Storm Megazord became sleek.

"LIGHTNING MODE!" said Zurgane and the Zurganezord II became sleek "Do you like it? It can last as long as I want" and the two Lightning Zords fight and are equally matched until the Storm Megazord's time is up and it turns to Power mode and then all the Megazords are trashed.

Vexacus attacks Shane, grabs Shayla, and runs away.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Shane must rescue Shayla before Vexacus steals her Power. Will he succeed? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	20. Shane's Destiny: Part II

Episode 234: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Shane's Destiny: Part II

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!" and he chases Vexacus and fights him. Shane forces Vexacus to retreat, but Skyla is severely injured in the process.

"Power Down" said Shane "are you okay?"

"No" said Skyla "I'm too severely injured, I'm not going to make it. Take my Power" and she glows and Shane's Morpher transforms

"My Wind Morpher" said Shane

"Your Lightning Morpher" said Shayla "see you in Heaven" and a portal opens and she is sealed in Heaven until Armageddon

"Give me the Power, Ranger" said Vexacus

"It is now my Power, Vexacus" said Shane "NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM! POWER OF AIR! Ninja Sword" and they fight

At the Megazord battle, things aren't going to well.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Dustin and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 7 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 8. Zurganezord II steals Power Sphere 7.

"BATTLIZER MODE: ENGAGE!" said Shane "POWER UP!" and he summoned his new Power, the Battlizer. He beats Vexacus without any handheld weapons.

Back at the Megazord battle, the Rangers gain the upper hand

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Cam inserts a Power Disc into the console and energy forms around the Megazord's chest and creates Power Sphere 12, Spider Catcher "SPIDER CATCHER!" and it grabs Power Sphere 7 back and gives it to the Storm Megazord. Power Spheres 7 and 8 open and combine into Minizord

"I am Minizord" said Minizord and he points to the Storm Power Megazord "You Storm Power Megazord" and then he points to the Thunder Power Megazord "You Thunder Power Megazord. Combine!"

"THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD!" said Hunter and the two Megazords combine "LION BLAZER!" and the blast destroys Zurganezord II, but Zurgane escapes.

Vexacus gets in his ship and tries to escape.

"BATTLIZER!" said Shane "FLIGHT MODE!" and a Hawk appears and combines with and he takes flies "ULTRA LASER: FIRE!" and destroys Vexacus's ship.

"Power Down" said Shane and they demorph and return to Ninja Ops.

On Lothor's ship, Vexacus arrives and is Lothor's newest general.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

The Wild Force Megazord attacks Turtle Cove. Will the Wind and Thunder Rangers be able to stop it? And why is it attacking in the first place? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	21. Wild Storm: Part I

Episode 235: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Wild Storm: Part I

On Lothor's ship, Vexacus arrives and is Lothor's newest general.

At Turtle Cove, the 5 main Wildzords appear and combine into the Wild Force Megazord and attack the city.

At Ninja Ops, alarms go off.

"Rangers" said Cam "go stop that Megazord. I'll stay here and try to figure out why it is attacking the city"

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the Megazord was formed

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 1 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 4, which reveal the Serpent Sword and Spin Blade "SERPENT SWORD!"

"SPIN BLADE!" said Hunter and they attack the Wild Force Megazord.

Meanwhile, at the Wailing Wall, while Merrick is preaching, someone throws a paper airplane at him, but the wind does not stop it this time. Curious he picks it up and reads it, noticing the hexagon at the top.

"Sorry my friends" said Merrick in Ancient Hebrew, although everyone heard him in their native language "I must go. Remember, Jesus is the Messiah" and he vanishes in silver light. Some are sad to see him go, but many, especially the Orthodox Jews and Muslims, are glad he's gone.

At the Megazord battle, the Wild Force Megazord summons the Giraffe Wildzord, combines with it, and uses the Sword of Pardolis attack, knocking both Ninja Storm Megazords apart. When the Wild Force Megazord prepares to destroy a school full of children, 5 bright lights appear and smashes through the Wild Force Megazord, however it is not destroyed, but vanishes, and the 5 pilots are forced to eject. The Wind and Thunder Rangers are shocked to see who it is. The pilot of the White Tiger Wildzord is Marah, the pilot of the Eagle Wildzord is Kapri, the pilot of the Shark Wildzord is Motodrone, the pilot of the Bison Wildzord is Choobo, and the pilot of the Red Lion Wildzord is Zurgane.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Lothor's forces control the Wildzords. What happened to the Wild Force Rangers and Merrick? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	22. Wild Storm: Part II

Episode 236: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Wild Storm: Part II

"How did you guys get control of them?" Shane asked and they show them the Power Crystals "where did you get those?"

"From us" said a voice and they turned around to see Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa, and Cam.

"They captured us and stole our Crystals" said Taylor "but Merrick and Cam freed us"

"Who's Merrick?" Marah asked and a powerful wind appears and blows the villains to the ground and sends the Crystals flying, and each one lands in its owner's hand as Merrick appears.

"Remember us Rangers?" a voice asked and they turn around to see Jindrax and Toxica "thought we we're destroyed, didn't you?" and they join the other villains. A dark object appears in the sky and a light descends, Princess Shayla.

"Rangers" said Shayla "your Morphers" and she hands them back their Morphers.

"Ready?" Shane asked

"Ready!" said the rest of the Rangers

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"SAMURAI STORM!" said Cam

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane, Hunter, and Cam in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

"GREEN SAMURAI POWER!" said Cam

"WILD ACCESS!" said Cole

"NOBLE TIGER!" said Alyssa

"IRON BISON!" said Danny

"SURGING SHARK!" said Max

"SOARING EAGLE!" said Taylor

"BLAZING LION!" said Cole

"HOWLING WOLF!" said Merrick

"NINJA STORM!" said the Ninja Storm Rangers

"WILD FORCE!" said the Wild Force Rangers

"POWER RANGERS!" said all 12 Rangers

"Ninja Swords" said Shane

"Thunder Staffs" said Hunter

"Samurai Saber" said Cam

"Crystal Sabers" said Cole

"Lunar Cue" said Merrick and they attack their enemies.

"Let's finish this" said Cole as he hands Taylor his Red Lion Fang, and both him and her hand Danny the Falconator and Armadillo Puck. Shane hands his Hawk Blaster to Hunter.

"ANIMARIUM ARMOR!" said Cole "RED SAVAGE WARRIOR POWER UP!"

"BATTLIZER MODE: ENGAGE!" said Shane "POWER UP! BATTLIZER: FLIGHT MODE!"

"JUNGLE SWORD!" said Taylor

"JUNGLE BLASTER!" said Max

"THUNDERSTORM CANNON!" said Hunter

"LASER POOL!" said Merrick and he created a laser pool table, freezing the villains in place "RACK 'EM UP!" and he took out his Crystals and places them on the laser pool table

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" said Cam

"FIRE!" said the Red Rangers and the attack destroyed Jindrax and Toxica and the others prepare to flee

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the Orgs grew, becoming one new Org.

The Space Ninjas prepare to flee

"Not so fast" said a voice and they turn to see Kite.

"You're just a boy" said Kapri and then Kite turned into 5 lights and smashed through them.

"Rangers" said Kite "handle the giant, I'll take on these guys" and he battles all five.

"Cyber Cam send the Zords" said Shane

"They're on their way" said Cyber Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer. In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills as the Samurai Star Chopper flies in.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"SAMURAI STAR CHOPPER!" said Cam

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD!" said Cam.

"WILDZORDS DESCEND!" said Cole

"WHITE TIGER!" said Alyssa

"BISON!" said Danny

"SHARK!" said Max

"EAGLE!" said Taylor

"RED LION!" said Cole "SOUL BIRD!"

"WOLF! HAMMERHEAD SHARK! ALLIGATOR!" said Merrick and he summons the laser pool and he hits the Crystals and they hit the Moon and the Zords appear.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 7 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 8 and they open and combine.

"I am Minizord" said Minizord and he points to the Storm Power Megazord "You Storm Power Megazord" and then he points to the Thunder Power Megazord "You Thunder Power Megazord. Combine!"

"THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the two Megazords combine.

"WILDZORDS COMBINE!" said Cole "WILD FORCE MEGAZORD!" and the Rangers jump on the Soul Bird and enter the Megazord's cockpit.

"WILDZORDS COMBINE!" said Merrick "PREDAZORD, AWAKEN!" The Megazords battle, but lose badly to the Super Org.

On the ground, Kite decides to let the villains escape.

"ANIMUS!" said Kite and he transforms into his Wildzords and then combines into Animus.

"Rangers" said Animus "I've sealed the Power Crystals from your last battle into the Morphing Grid. Summon them"

In the Soul Bird, Taylor summons a Power Crystal and inserts it into her Crystal Saber

"WILDZORD DESCEND!" said Taylor "PEACOCK! WILDZORDS COMBINE! WILDFORCE MEGAZORD SWORDSMASTER!" and the Peacock combines with the Wild Force Megazord. The Wild Force Megazord gets knocked apart and the Zords are forced to retreat, except for the Shark, White Tiger, and Peacock Wildzords, along with the Soul Bird.

"WILDZORDS DESCEND!" said Max

"WALLABY AND WALLA BABY!" said Alyssa

"WALRUS!" said Danny

"TORTOISE!" said Max

"WILDZORDS COMBINE!" said Taylor "GUARDIAN MEGAZORD!" and a new Megazord is formed.

The Super Org tears off one of the Thunderstorm Megazord's arms.

"Time for a new configuration" said Cam "SAMURAI THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD!"

"FIRE!" said Shane, but still the attack didn't do anything and the Super Org ripped off the other arm, as well as the Hammerhead Shark arm of the Predazord.

"No" said Cole

"Time for something new, as well as old" said Animus "Cole, enter the Hawkzord's cockpit" and he does "I'm putting the instructions to my plan into the Morphing Grid, it should come up on your consoles soon"

"WILDZORD DESCEND!" said Alyssa "ELEPHANT!"

"WILDZORDS COMBINE!" said Cole "THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD: SWORD & SHIELD!"

"WILDZORDS COMBINE!" said Merrick "SAMURAI PREDAZORD!" and Animus sends a ball of energy at the Predazord "SAMURAI PREDAZORD: BLUE MOON!" and both the Alligator as well as the Samurai Star Chopper turned blue.

"PACHYDERM STRIKE!" said Shane and Cole

"GUARDIAN STRIKE!" said Taylor

"SAMURAI BLUE MOON WAVE!" said Merrick

"ANIMARIUM ARROW!" said Animus and the attacks destroyed the Super Org. The Samurai Star Chopper was forced to separate from the Predazord, which, along with Merrick, vanished.

"Power Down" said Shane and they demorphed and headed back to Ninja Ops.

"Where'd Merrick go?" Alyssa asked

"Back to Israel" said Shayla "I didn't even get to say good-bye, or hello for the matter"

"Time to head back to our own adventures" said Cole "May the Power protect you" and they left, although Shayla let them keep their Morphers this time.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

An ancient enemy awakens as Cam uncovers a powerful weapon. Will the new weapon be enough? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	23. Shimazu Returns: Part I

Episode 237: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Shimazu Returns: Part I

Cam goes to a museum to retrieve an artifact for his father.

"Hello Ranger" said a voice and he turned to see Motodrone

"We destroyed you" said Cam

"You thought you destroyed him cousin" said Marah and Kapri as they appeared

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Cam "GREEN SAMURAI POWER! SUPER SAMURAI MODE! Samurai Saber!" and he attacked. Marah attacked with her staff, but missed and hit a statue, bringing it to life.

"I am Shimazu" said Shimazu and he blasts Cam. Cam charges his saber and forces the villains to retreat. He grabs the box with the artifact and returns to Ninja Ops.

On Lothor's ship, Shimazu is introducing himself to Lothor

"I am Shimazu" said Shimazu "I will serve you. I will send my Wolfblades to Earth to finish the Power Rangers" and 3 dog monsters appear on Earth

"Motodrone" said Lothor "go down with the dogs"

"Rangers" said Sensei "Motodrone and 3 monsters are attacking. Go stop them while Cam monitors the battle from here.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake and they race to battle.

"Ninja Glider Cycle" said Hunter and he chases Motodrone as the rest of the Rangers fight the Wolfblades "Flight Mode" and he blasted at Motodrone, but Motodrone shot him down.

"Shane" said Hunter "I need help"

"I'm on my way" said Shane and he raced to find Hunter. He fights Motodrone, but loses. "BATTLIZER MODE: ENGAGE! POWER UP! BATTLIZER: FLIGHT MODE! ULTRA LASER: FIRE!" and the blast forced Motodrone to retreat.

Dustin, Tori, and Blake use their Ninja Swords and Thunder Blade to destroy the Wolfblades. Their remains unite into one giant Wolfblade.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

When the Thunderstorm Megazord isn't enough, Cam searches for a new weapon, but it will temporarily leave the Rangers powerless. Will the new weapon be enough and will the Rangers be able to defend Blue Bay Harbor without their powers? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	24. Shimazu Returns: Part II

Episode 238: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Shimazu Returns: Part II

"Cam send the Zords" said Shane

"They're on their way" said Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer. In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 7 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 8 and they open and combine.

"I am Minizord" said Minizord and he points to the Storm Power Megazord "You Storm Power Megazord" and then he points to the Thunder Power Megazord "You Thunder Power Megazord. Combine!"

"THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the two Megazords combine "LION BLAZER!" but the blast didn't hurt the Wolfblade. Wolfblade trashes the Megazords, forcing the Rangers to retreat and demorph and return to Ninja Ops

"Cam" said Sensei "open the chest" and he does and pulls out a scroll

"A scroll?" Dustin asked

"It leads to a portal that holds a powerful weapon, but it can only be opened by a great power" said Cam "go back to your lives while I try to figure this out" a few hours later he calls them back.

"I need your Power Discs" said Cam

"Don't we need those to Morph?" Dustin asked

"Yes" said Cam "but when I get back you can have them back"

"I understand your hesitation Rangers" said Sensei "but those are the only things we have that can open the portal. It was originally designed to open using the original 6 Power Coins, but most of them were destroyed long ago"

"Look" said Cam "if anything happens Cyber Cam can summon the Zords. You can still operate them, just in civilian form, although you'll be operating on auxiliary power, not the Morphing Grid"

"Okay" said Shane and they hand him the Discs

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Cam "GREEN SAMURAI POWER! SAMURAI STAR CHOPPER!" and he flies to the portal, but is knocked down by the Wolfblade.

"We have to help him" said Tori

"Hello" said Cyber Cam "did anyone notice a giant 3-headed dog on the loose?"

"You know" said Blake "you really need an attitude adjustment"

"It's not in my programming" said Cyber Cam

"Is sending the Zords in your programming?" Hunter asked

"Right" said Cyber Cam, hitting a few buttons "good luck"

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

Cam gets out of his Zord.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" said Cam and he races to the portal

"All right guys" said Shane "without our Powers, we can't take any direct hits"

"Is that suppose to cheer us up?" Tori asked "because its not working"

"Just be careful" said Shane

"How about we just blow this guy away and go home" said Dustin

The Lionzord creates a tornado as the Dolphin uses a tidal wave.

"Yo what up dogs?" Blake asked "meet the beetles" and the Thunderzords blast the Wolfblade

"Haven't you heard?" Shane asked "bird's the word" and he blasts the Wolfblade.

Cam finds the entrance to the outer portal and enters. He inserts the Power Discs into the control panel to the inner portal. The inner portal open and reveals a guitar

"Strike Mode" said Cam as he inserts his Samurai Saber into the end of it "Engage. Power Disc, Lock and Load" and he uses his Power Disc to play the guitar, powering up a weapon elsewhere.

The Zords are getting trashed by the Wolfblade.

"Guys" said Cam "check it out" and he plays the guitar "I'm calling it the Lightning Riff Blaster. I can use it to summon the Mighty Mammothzord" and he plays the Lightning Riff Blaster again. Buildings begin to retract into the ground to reveal the Mighty Mammothzord and it races to the battle "I'm sending you back your Power Discs" and they appear on the console.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 7 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 8 and they open and combine.

"I am Minizord" said Minizord and he points to the Storm Power Megazord "You Storm Power Megazord" and then he points to the Thunder Power Megazord "You Thunder Power Megazord. Combine!"

"THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the two Megazords combine

"POWER SPHERES: RELEASE!" said Cam "SERPENT SWORD! RAM HAMMER! TURTLE MACE!" and the Mighty Mammoth releases them.

"SERPENT SWORD!" said Shane

"RAM SLAMMER!" said Dustin and the Thunderstorm Megazord grabs the 2 weapons and trashed the Wolfblade

"Combine with the Mammothzord" said Cam

"INITIATING SEQUENCE!" said Shane "THUNDERSTORM ULTRAZORD! MAMMOTHZORD: ENGAGE WEAPONS: SPHERE ATTACK! NINJA RANGER POWER!" and the blast destroyed the Wolfblade

"Ninja Form" said Shane and they demorphed and returned to Ninja Ops

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

While Cam works on new Power Spheres, the Thunder Rangers are captured and the Wind Rangers are crippled. Will the Wind Rangers be able to overcome hardship to destroy evil? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	25. Eye of the Storm

Episode 239: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Eye of the Storm

At Blue Bay Harbor, Shane's brother Porter arrives.

"Shane" said Porter "your wasting your life. You need to do something besides skateboarding"

Motodrone appears with a new monster, Eyesac, who can use people's fears against them. Porter runs off as the other Wind Rangers, as well as the Thunder Rangers appear.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake and they attack but lose.

"BATTLIZER MODE: ENGAGE!" said Shane "POWER UP! BATTLIZER: FLIGHT MODE! ULTRA LASER: FIRE!" and destroys Eyesac

"Scroll of Empowerment Descend!" said Lothor and the monster grew

Eyesac uses his power on the Wind Rangers and then inhales the Thunder Rangers.

Inside Shane's head, his brother is telling him what a disappointment he is.

"Shane" said a voice

"Who is that?" Shane asked

"Jesus" said the man

"Jesus" said Shane "aren't You also Zordon?"

"Yes" said Zordon "why are you afraid? Perfect Love kills all fear, and that's what I feel for My followers, Perfect Love" and Shane snaps out of it, along with Dustin and Tori, who has similar conversations

"Shane" said Cam "I need you to use the Zords to hold off Eyesac until the new Power Discs are finished. Dustin and Tori, I'm sending the Tsunami Cycles to help you have Shane"

"Okay" said Shane

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane and the Morphing Grid controls the other Zords "STORM POWER MEGAZORD!"

Dustin and Tori get on their Tsunami Cycles and enter Eyesac. They free Hunter and Blake and race away.

"I'm on my way with the other Zords" said Cam and Dustin and Tori jumped in their Zords. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills as the Samurai Star Chopper flies in.

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"SAMURAI STAR CHOPPER!" said Cam

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD!" said Cam "Cyber Cam, send the Power Discs" and 3 Power Discs appear in the consoles.

"POWER DISCS: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 16 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 17 and they open and combine and energy forms around the Samurai Star Megazord's chest and creates Power Sphere 15, and they open and combine

"What is that?" Dustin asked

"The Ninja Firebirdzord" said Cam

"HURRICANE MEGAZORD!" said Shane and they all combine into a Megazord, except the Dolphinzord, which dissolves into energy and is absorbed the rest of the Zords "TYPHOON POWER!" and they destroyed the monster

"Ninja Form" said Shane and they demorphed and went home

"Shane" said Porter "I know you're the Red Ranger and I want you to know I'm proud of you, Ranger or not"

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

While the Wind and Thunder Rangers are camping, Zurgane attacks with his latest Zord, but he has a trick up his sleeve. Will they be able to destroy it and stop his trick or will they beat him just in time for him to beat them? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	26. General Deception: Part I

Episode 240: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: General Deception: Part I

The Wind and Thunder Rangers head out on a camping trip.

On Lothor's ship, Zurgane is discussing his new plan.

On the way to the camp site, the Rangers see someone in trouble and stop to help them, but they are actually Kelzak Furies.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake and they beat them with the Gold Ninja Swords and Thunder Staffs. Vexacus and Shimazu attack and they are beaten back.

"Not so fast" said a voice and they turned to see the Green Samurai Ranger with his Samurai Saber and together the Rangers put the villains on retreat.

"Hello again, Rangers" said another voice and they turn to see Zurgane in Zurganezord III.

"Cyber Cam send the Zords" said Shane

"They're on their way" said Cyber Cam hitting a few buttons on his computer. In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills as the Samurai Star Chopper flies in.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"SAMURAI STAR CHOPPER!" said Cam

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD!" said Cam.

In the Zurganezord III's cockpit, Zurgane inserts a blank power disc into his drive.

"As the Rangers attack with their Power Spheres" said Zurgane to himself "I will absorb their Power and will soon be able to use my own Power Sphere.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Tori and she inserts her Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 14, which reveals the Star Blazer "STAR BLAZER!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Hunter and he inserts his Power Disc into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 11, which reveals the Sting Blaster "STING BLASTER!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Cam and he inserts a Power Disc into the console and energy forms around the Megazord's chest and creates Power Sphere 10, which reveals the Bee Spinner "BEE SPINNER!" and the 3 attacks destroy Zurganezord III.

"I've got all the data I needed" said Zurgane as he takes the Disc and returns to Lothor's ship.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Zurgane's Zord was defeated, but his plan seems to be working. When the Rangers try to stop him, they are beaten badly. Will they be able to stop him before he destroys the city? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	27. General Deception: Part II

Episode 241: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: General Deception: Part II

"Ninja Form" said Shane, and the Rangers demorphed, and all the Zords left, except for the Samurai Star Chopper.

"That was too easy" said Cam "I'm going to head back to Ninja Ops to figure this out"

"I'm coming too" said Tori and they get into the Samurai Star Chopper and fly back to Ninja Ops.

"I don't know Dad" said Cam "it just seems too easy" and the computer goes off, revealing the attack of the Hyper Zurganezord.

"Guys" said Cam "morph, I'm sending the Zords, they'll take you to the location.

"NINJA STORM!" said Tori

"SAMURAI STORM!" said Cam

"RANGER FORM!" said Tori and Cam

"POWER OF WATER!" said Tori

"GREEN SAMURAI POWER!" said Cam

At the campsite, the other Rangers morph

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills as the Samurai Star Chopper flies in.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"SAMURAI STAR CHOPPER!" said Cam

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD!" said Cam

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 16 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 17 and they open and combine and energy forms around the Samurai Star Megazord's chest and creates Power Sphere 15, and they open and combine "NINJA FIREBIRDZORD! HURRICANE MEGAZORD!"

"Samurai Star!" said Cam and the Megazord took the star off its chest and strikes Hyper Zurganezord, but it catches the attack.

"Now for a surprise" said Zurgane "POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and he inserts his Power Disc into the console Hyper Zurganezord's chest opens and reveals a Power Sphere

"A Power Sphere?" Tori asked

"Yes, a Power Sphere" said Zurgane "I absorbed the your Power from the last battle and created my own Sphere. Now to finish you" and it opened to reveal a spear. Hyper Zurganezord charged the spear.

"Shield" said Cam and a shield was put up, but the spear ripped right through it and hit the Megazord.

"Now to finish this" said Zurgane

"Lightning Riff Blaster: Strike Mode!" said Cam as he inserts his Samurai Saber into the end of it "Engage. Power Disc, Lock and Load" and he uses his Power Disc to play the guitar, powering up the Mighty Mammothzord "MIGHTY MAMMOTHZORD!" and he plays the Lightning Riff Blaster again. Buildings begin to retract into the ground to reveal the Mighty Mammothzord and it races to the battle.

Hyper Zurganezord strikes the Mammothzord, damaging it.

"Ninja Firebirdzord: Disengage" said Cam and the Ninja Firebirdzord disconnects from the Hurricane Megazords and catches on fire, temporarily blinding Zurgane, and when he could see again, the Zords were gone. Zurgane goes back to Lothor's ship, while his Zord recharges.

At Ninja Ops, the Rangers decide what to do.

"It will take a while for the Zords to be repaired" said Cam

"What do we do if he comes back?" Dustin asked

"What do you think you should do?" Sensei asked

"How about the Ninja Gliders?" Shane asked

"And the Tsunami Cycles" said Blake

"Let's find out" said Cam "Zurgane is back"

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

"Ninja Gliders" said Shane

"Tsunami Cycles" said Hunter and they attacked with their vehicles.

"This is too easy" said Zurgane and he ejects and attacks the Rangers with his swords

"Guys" said Cam "your Zords are back online, I'll be here when mine is back"

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"The real fun begins" said Zurgane as he enters his Zord. The two Megazords do not do well against him. He gets blasted by… the Samurai Star Chopper

"SAMURAI STAR MEGAZORD!" said Cam

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 16 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 17 and they open and combine and energy forms around the Samurai Star Megazord's chest and creates Power Sphere 15, and they open and combine "NINJA FIREBIRDZORD! HURRICANE MEGAZORD!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Zurgane and he inserts his Power Disc into the console and energy forms around Hyper Zurganezord's chest and creates a Power Sphere, which opens to reveal a spear.

Hyper Zurganezord tries to strike the Hurricane Megazord, but it jumps out of the way.

"Lightning Riff Blaster: Strike Mode!" said Cam as he inserts his Samurai Saber into the end of it "Engage. Power Disc, Lock and Load" and he uses his Power Disc to play the guitar, powering up the Mighty Mammothzord "MIGHTY MAMMOTHZORD!" and he plays the Lightning Riff Blaster again. Buildings begin to retract into the ground to reveal the Mighty Mammothzord and it races to the battle.

"INITIATING SEQUENCE!" said Shane "HURRICANE ULTRAZORD! SERPENT SWORD!"

"RAM HAMMER!" said Dustin

"TURTLE MACE!" said Tori

"SPIN BLADE!" said Hunter

"LION LASER!" said Dustin

"SQUID DRILL!" said Tori

"MINIZORD!" said Shane and Hunter

"NINJA SCARF!" said Shane

"BEE SPINNER!" said Cam

"STING BLASTER!" said Hunter

"SPIDER CATCHER!" said Cam

"SUPER STAMP!" said Shane

"STAR BLAZER!" said Tori and all the Power Spheres attach to the Hurricane Ultrazord, with the Ninja Scarf becoming a cape for the Hurricane Megazord, the Super Stamp being loaded into the Mammothzord's trunk, and the rest attaching in various places.

"Ready" said Shane

"Ready" said Tori

"Ready" said Dustin

"Ready" said Hunter

"Ready" said Blake

"Ready" said Cam

"FIRE!" said Shane and the blast destroyed Hyper Zurganezord.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and they demorphed and returned to Ninja Ops

On the ground, Zurgane stumbles out of the rubble.

"Goodbye Zurgane" said a voice and he turns to see Vexacus, who destroys him and the returns to Lothor's ship. Lothor appears and grabs Zurgane's Power Disc and then returns to his ship, but no one notices.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Cam tries to save the captured Ninja Students but will he succeed or be destroyed? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	28. A Gem of a Day

Episode 242: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: A Gem of a Day

Hunter is practicing at the track when he is attacked by Vexacus

"Give me the Ninja Gem" said Vexacus

"THUNDERSTORM, RANGER FORM!" said Hunter "POWER OF THUNDER! Thunder Staff!" and he attacks but loses until the other Rangers appear.

"Just give me that gem" said Vexacus

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" said Cam and the attack forces Vexacus to retreat.

"Ninja Form" said Shane

"We need to talk" said Cam and they head back to Ninja Ops

"Hunter, why did you keep the Ninja Gem?" Sensei asked

"I wanted to try to talk to my parents" said Hunter

"Zordon allowed them to speak to you, not the gem" said Sensei

"There is some good that can come out of it" said Cam "Hunter, give me the Ninja Gem and I'll use it to penetrate the shields to Lothor's ship and save Earth's Ninjas. While I'm gone, Cyber Cam, continue working on Project Triple Samurai" and Hunter gets the gem for Cam, who installs it in his latest creation.

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Cam "GREEN SAMURAI POWER! DRAGONFORCE TANK!" and he flies to outer space and enters Lothor's ship. He finds the Ninjas

"Help us" said a Ninja

"Hello nephew" said a voice and he turns to see Lothor and tons of Kelzak Furies.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" said Cam "Samurai Saber" and he attacks.

Meanwhile on Earth, Marah, Kapri, and Shimazu attack with their own Zords.

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!" and they fight the villains' Zords.

On Lothor's ship, Cam is forced to retreat.

The Megazords are losing badly, until… 3 Samurai Star Megazords appear.

"Be careful with these" said Cam "the other 2 are only drones, they don't have a connection to the Morphing Grid, and have a limited power supply"

"SAMURAI STORM MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"SAMURAI THUNDER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter and each Megazord fights a Zord.

"FIRE!" said Shane and Hunter and the blasts destroyed Marah's and Shimazu's Zords.

"What now?" Shimazu asked

"Our Zords had a fail safe" said Marah and they watch as the Samurai Star Drones explode.

"Let's finish this" said Cam and he hands Tori the Lightning Riff Blaster.

"Lightning Riff Blaster: Strike Mode!" said Tori as she inserts her Ninja Sword into the end of it "Engage. Power Disc, Lock and Load" and she uses her Power Disc to play the guitar, powering up the Mighty Mammothzord "MIGHTY MAMMOTHZORD!" and she plays the Lightning Riff Blaster again. Buildings begin to retract into the ground to reveal the Mighty Mammothzord and it races to the battle. "INITIATING SEQUENCE! HURRICANE ULTRAZORD! SERPENT SWORD!"

"RAM HAMMER!" said Dustin

"TURTLE MACE!" said Tori

"SPIN BLADE!" said Hunter

"LION LASER!" said Dustin

"SQUID DRILL!" said Tori

"MINIZORD!" said Shane and Hunter

"NINJA SCARF!" said Shane

"BEE SPINNER!" said Cam

"STING BLASTER!" said Hunter

"SPIDER CATCHER!" said Cam

"SUPER STAMP!" said Shane

"STAR BLAZER!" said Tori and all the Power Spheres attach to the Hurricane Ultrazord, with the Ninja Scarf becoming a cape for the Hurricane Megazord, the Super Stamp being loaded into the Mammothzord's trunk, and the rest attaching in various places.

"Ready" said Shane

"Ready" said Tori

"Ready" said Dustin

"Ready" said Hunter

"Ready" said Blake

"Ready" said Cam

"FIRE!" said Shane and the blast destroyed Kapri's Zord.

"Ninja Form" said Shane and they demorphed and returned to Ninja Ops

On Lothor's ship Vexacus destroys Motodrone and then teleports to Earth.

Marah and Kapri destroy Shimazu as Vexacus steps out of the shadows.

"Now" said Vexacus "to destroy Lothor, and then Earth"

"Yes" said Marah and Kapri.

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

Lothor reveals his master plan and prepares to execute it. When Cyber Cam is damaged, Cam is captured, and the Thunder Rangers missing, will the Wind Rangers be able to defeat Lothor once and for all? Or will the Abyss of Evil open once again? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	29. Storm Before the Calm: Part I

Episode 243: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Storm Before the Calm: Part I

On Lothor's ship, he is showing Choobo and his nieces a scroll.

"This is the Scroll of Destiny" said Lothor "I stole it from the Wind Ninja Academy. It shows my forces invading Earth. I think it is time to make my destiny come true.

At Blue Bay Harbor, the Wind and Thunder Rangers are walking around a park when they see Marah and Kapri

"This is where Uncle said it would be" said Marah and a small earthquake occurs, and some red appears "I guess he was right"

"You think?" Kapri asked and she spots the Rangers.

"Hello Rangers" said a voice and they turned to see Vexacus, Marah, and Kapri

"We stole the Scroll of Empowerment" said Marah and she throws it at Vexacus and he grows.

They then teleport away and appear outside the waterfall. They search the forest and find a box. They rip out the wires and then return to the ship.

At Ninja Ops, Cam sees giant Vexacus.

"Well that's not good" said Cam "I'll handle this one myself" and he types on his computer and the Samurai Star Chopper appears, but then the computer starts beeping "C'mon! I can't believe this!" Cyber Cam appears.

"Yo" said Cyber Cam "what up?"

"The portal to the Samurai Star Chopper has lost power" said Cam

"Bummer dude" said Cyber Cam

"Go reset the portal" said Cam "I'm going to call the other Rangers"

"I'm my way" said Cyber Cam and he goes to fix it

"Rangers" said Cam "I'm sending the Zords"

"NINJA STORM!" said Shane

"THUNDERSTORM" said Hunter

"RANGER FORM!" said Shane and Hunter in unison

"POWER OF AIR!" said Shane

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park. The Thunderzords appear from behind dirt hills.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"CRIMSON INSECTIZORD!" said Hunter

"NAVY BEETLEZORD!" said Blake

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD!" said Hunter "THUNDER POWER MEGAZORD: POWERED UP!"

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Shane and they insert their Power Discs into the console and the Storm Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 7 and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 8 and they open and combine.

"I am Minizord" said Minizord and he points to the Storm Power Megazord "You Storm Power Megazord" and then he points to the Thunder Power Megazord "You Thunder Power Megazord. Combine!"

"THUNDERSTORM MEGAZORD!" said Shane and the two Megazords combine. They attack Vexacus, but get beat back "LION BLAZER!" but that doesn't even hurt him.

"Lightning Riff Blaster: Strike Mode!" said Shane as he inserts his Ninja Sword into the end of it "Engage. Power Disc, Lock and Load" and he uses his Power Disc to play the guitar, powering up the Mighty Mammothzord "MIGHTY MAMMOTHZORD!" and he plays the Lightning Riff Blaster again. Buildings begin to retract into the ground to reveal the Mighty Mammothzord and it races to the battle. "INITIATING SEQUENCE! THUNDERSTORM ULTRAZORD MAMMOTHZORD: ENGAGE WEAPONS: SPHERE ATTACK! NINJA RANGER POWER!"

"Land Shark" said Vexacus and he attacked the Thunderstorm Ultrazord, knocking the Thunderstorm Megazord off of the Mammoth, separating it into individual Megazords and forcing the Mammoth to retreat.

"POWER DISC: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" said Blake and he inserts his Power Disc into the console and the Thunder Power Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 1, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!" The Thunder Power Megazord and Vexacus strike each other, destroying each other. The Serpent Sword goes flying out of the wreckage and is caught by the Storm Power Megazord as another earthquake occurs.

The Wind Rangers search the wreckage of the Thunder Power Megazord, but can't find the Thunder Rangers, they decide to head back to Ninja Ops.

Outside Ninja Ops, Cyber Cam is fixing the Samurai Star Chopper's portal when he hears a voice say "Hello cyber nephew" and he turns to see Lothor, Marah, and Kapri who zap him with a virus and he collapses.

In Ninja Ops, Cam says "this is so weird. I can't get a fix on Hunter and Blake. Wait, Cyber Cam's gone too"

"Keep trying" said Sensei

"Yes Cam" said a voice and he turned around to see Lothor, with Marah and Kapri restraining Cyber Cam "keep trying. Hello nephew"

"How did you get in here?" Cam asked

"I reprogrammed your cyber replicate" said Lothor "he let us in. Then I used my handprint, identical to my brothers, or what it used to be to take us the rest of the way"

"I am no brother of yours" said Sensei "Our family tie has already been broken"

"You'll never get out of here with him" said Cam

"I didn't come for him nephew" said Lothor "I came for you" and then Sensei and Lothor fight "trash it all" and Marah and Kapri starting firing at stuff in Ninja Ops. Lothor blasts Sensei, who vanished. Cam then attacks Lothor. Lothor beats Cam and then finishes destroying Ninja Ops. Lothor grabs Cam and begins to drag him out.

"No!" said Sensei, who flew in. Lothor blasts Sensei, sending him flying, and he lands in a fiery explosion.

"Dad!" said Cam as Lothor dragged him out.

The Wind Rangers arrive at Ninja Ops a little later. They see the mess but don't see Sensei.

On Lothor's ship, Cam is tied up.

"You won't get away with this Lothor" said Cam

"O ye of little faith" said Lothor "is that any way to talk to your uncle?" as he shows him a scroll

"The Scroll of Destiny" said Cam "that's been missing for years"

"I stole it" said Lothor "now to finish my plan" and he takes the Samurai Amulet

"No!" said Cam

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm:<p>

With all of their allies missing, their Zords and Powers gone, will the Wind Rangers be able to finish Lothor once and for all? Find out next time on Power Rangers Ninja Storm!


	30. Storm Before the Calm: Part II

Episode 244: Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Storm Before the Calm: Part II

Back at Ninja Ops, the Wind Rangers are looking for Sensei and Cam

"This can't be how it ends" said Shane

"What happened here?" a voice asked and they turned to see the Thunder Rangers.

"You guys made it" said Dustin

"When Vexacus torched the Thunder Power Megazord" said Blake "we ejected"

"Lothor beat us here" said Dustin "we were too late"

"Better late than never" said a voice and they turned to see Sensei back in his human form.

"Lothor's energy blast allowed me to return to my true form" said Sensei "but Cam has been captured"

"We'll get him back Sensei" said Tori

"It will not be easy Tori" said Sensei "my darkest fears are coming to pass. Lothor's preparing to open the Abyss of Evil. Lothor has put as much evil into the Abyss as he can and now will use it to release not only every villain you have faced, but every demon ever put in there"

"But Lothor's forces weren't demons" said Shane

"True" said Sensei "but Lothor has somehow used his dark powers to have minions sealed in there as well upon their destruction. He will use the Samurai Amulet to energize every being in the Abyss when he opens it, making them stronger than before"

On Lothor's ship, Lothor is using the Samurai Cyclone Morpher to pump power into a weapon.

"Choobo" said Lothor "tie the girls up and set the ship to self-destruct"

"What?" Kapri asked as Choobo and Kelzacks tied the girls up.

In Ninja Ops, Hunter and Blake are forming a plan

"We can take the Dragonforce Tank to Lothor's ship" said Hunter "and we can use it to save Cam and bring all the captured ninjas back to protect the Abyss"

"Go" said Sensei "it is in the Zord bay" and they race off, jump in, and turn it to dragon mode and fly to Lothor's ship

At Ninja Ops, the Wind Rangers are waiting for the battle.

"I always wondered what would have had happened if we weren't late to class that day" said Dustin "we wouldn't have been Rangers"

"You were always meant to be Rangers" said Sensei

"What do you mean?" Shane asked as Sensei hands a piece of a scroll

"This is a piece of the Scroll of Destiny" said Sensei

"That's us" said Dustin.

"As you can see" said Sensei "you were meant to be late, to be Rangers all along. God always meant for it to happen. He knew before you were born. He knew when he made this scroll thousands of years ago. He knew before time began. It does not say who will be victorious, only that you will be there"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" said Shane "POWER OF AIR!"

"EARTH!" said Dustin

"WATER!" said Tori and they get on their Tsunami Cycles and race to the Abyss, where they find hundreds of Kelzacks. They turn to see Lothor in a giant robot. The Abyss begins to open and Lothor blasts energy from the Samurai Amulet into the Abyss, powering up every demon in it.

"Sensei" said Shane "we need the Zords"

"I found a computer Lothor missed" said Sensei "they're on their way"

In a subterranean hangar the Hawkzord teleports away, followed by the Dolphinzord, and the Lionzord. The Hawkzord appears from an airplane, the Dolphinzord appears from a cruise ship, and the Lionzord appears from an amusement park.

"HAWKZORD!" said Shane

"LIONZORD!" said Dustin

"DOLPHINZORD!" said Tori

"STORM POWER MEGAZORD!" said Shane

"POWER DISCS: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and they inserted their Power Discs into the console and the Megazord's chest opens and reveals Power Sphere 1, which reveals the Serpent Sword "SERPENT SWORD!"

"Two can play at that game" said Lothor "POWER DISCS: LOCKED AND DROPPED!" and he inserts Zurgane's Power Disc, plus one of his own and his Zord makes two Power Spheres, which open and reveal Hyper Zurganezord's sword, which is now used as an arrow, and a bow. Lothorzord trashes the Megazord "this is the most fun I've had all year"

"Fire" said Shane and he inserts his Power Disc, which makes the Megazord launch an exploding Power Sphere, which begins to eat away at the Lothorzord. The Lothorzord holds onto the Megazord and they both explode, but the Wind Rangers and Lothor all eject.

On Lothor's ship, Choobo races off, preparing to leave and the Thunder Rangers sneak in they find Cam and free him.

"You guys can't just leave us here" Marah said

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked

"Because their family" said Cam and they free them too "tell us how to free the ninjas"

"Hello there" said Choobo

"THUNDERSTORM, RANGER FORM!" said Hunter

"POWER OF THUNDER!" said Hunter and Blake in unison and they fight Choobo and the Kelzacks.

"Cousin" said Marah "blow up the console and it will release the ninjas"

"Hunter, Blake" said Cam "you've got to blow the console"

"Right" said the Thunder Rangers "THUNDER BLASTER! FIRE!" and they blow it up.

"Run" said Cam and they race to the Dragonforce Tank and fly back to Earth, with the ninjas in pods following them.

On Earth, the Abyss fully opens, and all of Lothor's forces jump out, more powerful than ever. Other demons are beginning to escape.

"How does it feel to fail Rangers?" Lothor asked

"You should know" said Shane

"Not this time" said Lothor "Destroy them" and the battle begins. The Rangers hold them off for a time, but are beaten and the monsters are about to finish them off, when they are blasted by Hunter on the Ninja Glider Cycle.

"You won't stop me" said Lothor

"But we will" said a voice and he turns to see Blake and the ninjas

"BATTLIZER MODE: ENGAGE!" said Shane "POWER UP!" and the Rangers and ninjas attack and destroy the monsters, but this time are actually destroyed and not sealed into the Abyss, although Zurgane, a few monsters, and a few Kelzacks get knocked in "BATTLIZER: FLIGHT MODE!" ULTRA LASER: FIRE!" and wiped out the remaining monsters. Lothor blasts Shane, destroying his Battlizer. The Rangers battle Lothor.

"Nothing can stop the Power of the Amulet" said Lothor and he aimed it the Thunder Rangers draining them of their Ranger Powers "I just cut off your Power Discs connection to the Morphing Grid. The connection can only be restored by the Amulet"

"That belongs to me" said Cam as he appears and attacks Lothor. Lothor knocks him aside and cuts the Wind Power Discs' connection to the Morphing Grid as well. The Rangers fight Lothor unmorphed, but lose badly.

"I have your Ranger Powers" said Lothor "you are at my mercy once and for all"

"We won't let you win" said Shane

"What can you do to me without your Powers?" Lothor asked

"We may not be Power Rangers" said Shane "but we still have Power. Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!" said Dustin

"Power of Water!" said Tori

"Power of Thunder!" said Hunter and Blake in unison

"Samurai Power!" said Cam and 6 blasts of energy come out of their bodies and knock Lothor into the Abyss, sealing it behind him.

"What happened?" Tori asked

"Our Powers sealed it" said Cam

"So he's gone?" Dustin asked "really gone?"

"I believe so" said Cam

"And our Ranger Powers?" Hunter asked

"They're gone too" said Shane

At the Wind Ninja Academy, Sensei is handing out diplomas to the graduates.

"Shane Clarke" said Sensei and he hands Shane his diploma "Tori Hanson" and he hands her her diploma "Dustin Brooks" and he hands him his diploma "Blake Bradley" and he hands him his diploma "Hunter Bradley" and he hands him his diploma "Cam Wantabe" and he hands him his diploma "I could not be more proud of you. Of the sacrifices you made for your school, for your planet, and for your God"

Later the sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy decides to retire and makes Hunter the head sensei of it.

Elsewhere, Sensei and Cam are checking in the new students, including Marah and Kapri

"Dad" said Cam "I don't think I have it in me to go through all this again"

"Then maybe we should leave it to the 3 new teachers" said Sensei and he points to Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

The dark man is receiving a report.

"Lothor failed" said a soldier "Your Excellency"

"Just as I thought he would" said the dark man "the only thing I didn't see coming is them losing their Powers, however that is not a problem, but a gift from Lucifer. Just in case, make sure we have someone watching them at all times"

"Your Excellency" said a soldier "don't forget, they're ninjas, they will be difficult to follow without be discovered"

"Just have one spy enroll in the Wind Ninja Academy" said the dark man "they can watch the Wind Rangers as well as the Green Samurai Ranger. Send another spy to Thunder Ninja Academy, to watch the Crimson Thunder Ranger. Be careful with the Navy Thunder Ranger, have different spies race him, but make sure to have a lot of different ones"

Another henchman walks in, bows, and says "Your Excellency, you said you wanted a report on Thomas Oliver and what he was up to"

"Proceed" said the dark man

"He recently graduated from MIT with his PhD. His first day of teaching is today. Should I send a spy to follow him?"

"No" said the dark man "I already have an ally watching him"

"Don't you usually want one of us to follow each Ranger?" a henchman asked

"Usually yes" said the dark man "but Oliver will discover my ally and I don't want them to trace to me. When the time comes to get rid of the Power Rangers once and for all, I will first thank him for fulling my plans and making my reign possible and then I will personally finish off Dr. Tommy Oliver once and for all"

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers:<p>

Tommy is forced to watch 3 of his students after school for detention. When he is attacked by a t-rex, he must decide who to give the Dino Gems to. Who will he choose? Find out next time on Power Rangers!


	31. Day of the Dino: Part I

Episode 245: Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Day of the Dino: Part I

At Reefside High School, Tommy, wearing red, is headed to his first class when the principal approaches him.

"Hello Dr. Oliver" said the principal "I'm Ms. Randall, the principal. This is also my first year."

"Nice to meet you" said Tommy and he went to his class.

Outside, Principal Randall walks over to a teen in red playing soccer.

"Conner McKnight" said Randall "you're truant. You get to come to detention. Come with me" as they're walking back to school they see a teen in yellow playing guitar "Kira Ford, you didn't get permission to play music on school grounds. Detention" as they're walking back to school the lights go out and Randall hears some laughing in a closet and finds a teen in blue on his laptop "Ethan James, hacking the school system just earned you a detention" and she takes them to her office and she sees Tommy walk by "Dr. Oliver, you get to watch them for detention

"Great" said Tommy, clearly sarcastic, as Randall walks away "c'mon you three, we're going on a field trip" and they get in his car and drive to a museum "go find some artifacts" and the kids wander off. As Tommy walks up to the museum, he notices that the sign says Dr. Anton Mercer runs it now. He hears a roar and turns to see a full-sized T-Rex. He runs.

In the woods, the teens fall into a sinkhole.

"How do we get out of here?" Conner asked

"Let's just wander around" said Ethan and they wander until they find a dinosaur fossil. Conner touches its mouth, which moves down and a door opens.

Back at the museum, Tommy jumps in his car and races away, with the T-Rex chasing him. The T-Rex hits a bridge and collapses. Tommy gets out and looks out, and notices that it is mechanical.

The teens enter the door and find a high tech lab. They notice 3 colored gems and grab them and leave. They find the way out and are attacked by Tyrannodrones. Kira screams and a sonic blast sends them flying. Conner runs fast, striking multiple enemies. When a Tyrannodrone hits Ethan, it doesn't harm him and Ethan punches it, knocking it out. They run back to the museum and meet Tommy, acting like nothing happened.

At school the next day, Kira gives her gem to Conner

"I don't want any part of this" said Kira and she walks off. She is then kidnapped by Tyrannodrones.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder:<p>

Tommy gives the teens the Dino Morphers. Will they be able to use them to defeat to tame the Biozords and defeat Mesogog's attacks? Find out next time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder!


	32. Day of the Dino: Part II

Episode 246: Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Day of the Dino: Part II

"Conner" said Ethan "let's go find Dr. Oliver" and they go to Tommy's house. The door is unlocked so they go in after Tommy doesn't answer from knocking. They see a smaller version of the fossil they saw earlier. Ethan points at it.

"Dude" said Conner "the guy's a teacher, not Batman!" and then he touches its mouth and the floor opens. The teens head down, and find the same lab.

"What are you guys doing here?" a voice asked and they turn to see Tommy.

On an island somewhere on Earth, Tyrannodrones bring Kira before Mesogog.

"Give me your Dino Gem" said Mesogog

"I gave it to Conner" said Kira

"Liar!" said Mesogog

At Tommy's house, Conner and Ethan explain that Kira has been captured

"All right" said Tommy "Let's go" and they get in his car and begin searching.

At Mesogog's Lab, Mesogog goes to get some interrogation tools and Kira escapes when Elsa catches her.

"Going somewhere" Elsa asked and they fight and Kira escapes through a portal.

"It's not like she's going to fall out of the sky right in front of us" said Ethan as they're looking, when Kira falls from the sky right in front of them. Zeltrax and Tyrannodrones appear and fight. The teens fight them off with their Dino Powers and Tommy uses his karate skills. The villains retreat.

At Mesogog's Lab, Mesogog is going over plans with Zeltrax

"Zeltrax" said Mesogog "send the Biozords and send an aerial strike. The people will think the fool Lothor has returned"

"Yes sir" said Zeltrax

At Reefside City, the 3 Biozords appear and attack the city. Tommy sees it and brings the teens to his house.

"Use these to become Power Rangers" said Tommy as he shows them a box with the three Dino Morphers.

"I've got to sit down" said Ethan

"Breathe, dude" said Conner

"We can't be Power Rangers" said Kira "aren't you suppose to fly or have superhuman strength or something like that"

"You do" said Tommy

"Oh yeah" said Kira "I forgot"

"When Zordon gave them to me" said Tommy "I recognized their Power and hid them, so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands"

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner asked "and who is Zordon?"

"The Gems are yours" said Tommy "you didn't choose them, they chose you. Zordon was the leader of the original Power Rangers, however, you know Him better as Jesus Christ"

"You've got to be kidding" said Conner "Jesus is the source of our Powers?"

"Yes" said Tommy

"I'll believe it when I see it" said Conner

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira asked

"They've already bonded with your DNA" said Tommy "that's what gives you your Powers"

"If they've already bonded with us" said Ethan "how come Mesogog and his creeps are still after us?"

"The only was these Powers can be taken away" said Tommy "is if you're destroyed"

"Okay" said Ethan "for future reference, that's not a great selling point"

"Do we need some kind of secret password or command?" Ethan asked as they pick up the Morphers

"All you have to say is 'Dino Thunder, Power Up' and you'll be transformed, you'll know what to do" said Tommy

"Dino Thunder?" Conner asked as he looks at Ethan "what, did you come up with that?"

"I kind of like it" said Ethan

"You would" said Conner

"Look" said Tommy "I know you're from different worlds, I get it. But you're going to have to work together. This won't be easy, nobody knows that better than I do, but you have to believe in Christ, because I do"

"Really?" Conner asked

"Really" said Tommy "let's go"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" said Conner "TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!" said Ethan

"PTERA!" said Kira and they race to Reefside City. They're attacked by Tyrannodrones and they fight them, but lose.

"Rangers" said Tommy "summon your weapons"

"Tyranno Staff" said Conner

"Tricera Shield!" said Ethan

"Ptera Grips" said Kira and they beat back the Tyrannodrones until Zeltrax shows up.

"Z-REX BLASTER!" said Conner "FIRE!" and the attack forces Zeltrax to retreat.

"Rangers" said Tommy "you must tame the Biozords"

"PTERAZORD!" said Kira and the Ptera Biozord transformed into the Ptera Dinozord, now under her control

"TRICERAZORD!" said Ethan and the Tricera Biozord transformed into the Tricera Dinozord, now under his control. The Tricerazord and Pterazord try to hold back the Tyrannozord, but fail "Hurry up Conner"

"TYRANNOZORD!" said Conner and the Tyranno Biozord transformed into the Tyranno Dinozord, now under his control. Zeltrax's aerial vehicle appears and attacks. The Rangers enter the Dinozords

"THUNDERSAURUS MEGAZORD!" said Conner and the Thundersaurus Megazord was formed "TYRANNO DRILL!" and the attack destroyed the vehicle, although Zeltrax escaped.

At Mesogog's Lab, Mesogog is use his mind powers to torture Elsa and Zeltrax for their failure.

At the Dino Lab, Tommy gives the teens Dino Bracelets.

"These will allow to communicate with one another as well as summon your Morphers" said Tommy "put your Dino Gems on them" and they do "your lives will never be the same"

"Dr. Oliver" said Conner "I wanted you to know that I committed my life to Christ. I was raised in the church, but never really believed myself. I'm sorry for mocking your belief"

"Same here" said Ethan

"And here" said Kira

"I'm not surprised, the Power has that effect" said Tommy "As Christians you must obey your authorities, especially at school, as well as me as your mentor. If you want to continue being Rangers, you must swear 3 things. Never use your power for personal gain. Never escalate a battle unless your opponent forces you to. And never reveal your identity, no one must know you are a Power Ranger. Do you swear?"

"We swear" said the teens

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder:<p>

Conner's Ranger duties interfere with his soccer and he is forced to choose between the two. Which will he choose? Find out next time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder!


	33. Wave Goodbye

Episode 247: Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Wave Goodbye

Ethan is showing Conner and Kira his favorite hangout, Cyberspace.

"Hi Ethan" said a woman "who are your friends?"

"Haley" said Ethan "this is Conner and Kira. Conner and Kira, this is Haley, the owner of Cyberspace"

"I've got to go to soccer tryouts" said Conner and he leaves as Tommy comes in.

"Ethan" said Tommy "I need you to help me look for something" and they leave. Tommy pulls out a device that shows a signal and they follow it

"What are we looking for?" Ethan asked

"Dino Eggs" said Tommy "when my island lab was destroyed, my experiments were spread all over the world. The Dino Gems and Morphers were one of the few things I grabbed in time" they find the eggs, but are attacked by Tyrannodrones.

"Guys" said Ethan into his Dino Morpher "we need help"

"But I'm at soccer tryouts" said Conner

"Conner…" said Ethan

"I'm on my way" said Conner and he races there

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" said Conner "TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!" said Ethan

"PTERA!" said Kira. The three Rangers and Tommy fight, with the teens surprised at how well Tommy can fight. The Tyrannodrones retreat.

"Power Down" said Conner and he races back to tryouts to find out that because he left, he didn't make it. He goes with Ethan to Tommy's house and goes in the Dino Lab, just to see a velociraptor throw Tommy out and Ethan closes the doors behind him.

"Dr. O." said Ethan "are you all right?"

"Yes" said Tommy "I'm just training the Raptor Riders. Even though they have a slight connection to the Morphing Grid, they don't have the same instincts in them"

"Dr. O." said Conner "I can't be a Ranger any longer. Soccer comes first"

"I understand Conner" said Tommy and Conner returns to the field

"Conner" said the coach "Dr. Oliver called me and told me he had you working on another project. You can join them team"

"Thank-you, coach" said Conner and the coach leaves.

At Mesogog's Lab, Elsa uses the Geno-Randomizer to create a monster and sends it to attack.

Tommy, Ethan, and Kira arrive at the field with the Raptor Riders

"Conner" said Tommy "a monster is attacking, one last battle?"

"One last battle" said Conner "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!" said Ethan

"PTERA!" said Kira and they get on their Raptor Riders and race to battle. The monster attacks a girl and Conner frees her, realizing what's important. Ethan and Kira jump on Conner's Raptor Rider

"Z-REX BLASTER!" said Conner "FIRE!" and the attack destroys the monster.

Elsa uses the Hydro-Regenerator to make the monster grow.

"I'm sending the Dinozords" said Tommy

"TYRANNOZORD!" said Conner

"TRICERAZORD!" said Ethan

"PTERAZORD!" said Kira

"THUNDERSAURUS MEGAZORD!" said Conner "TYRANNO DRILL!" and the attack destroys the monster.

"Power Down" said Conner and the Rangers demorphed and went to the Dino Lab.

"Dr. O." said Conner "I'd like to stay a Power Ranger"

"Of course" said Tommy

"Dr. O." said Ethan "what's on your wrist?" as he sees something shiny on each of Tommy's wrists. Tommy pulls his sleeves up over them.

"Nothing" said Tommy

"Guys" said Kira "I have a concert at Cyberspace in an hour, want to come?"

"Sure" said Conner and Ethan

"You guys go ahead" said Tommy "I'll meet you there" and the teens leave. Tommy takes off his Zeonizers and places them in a safe. _I know they need to know, but it's not time yet_. And he heads to the Cybercafe. Outside of it, he is attacked by Tyrannodrones and while he fights them off, he is captured.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder:<p>

With Tommy captured, the teens look for a way to get him back. They discover his past as a Power Ranger, as well as meeting a new ally that can help them save Tommy. Who is the ally? Find out next time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder!


	34. Legacy of Power

Episode 248: Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Legacy of Power

After Kira's concert, she meets up with the guys.

"I didn't see Dr. O" said Kira

"Neither did we" said Conner

"Let's go check his house" said Ethan and they head to the Dino Lab. Ethan hacks into Tommy's computer "I'm in"

"Yeah" said Kira "but where?" and video of Tommy starts playing

"I'm Tommy Oliver" said Tommy in the video "and if you're not me, something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life"

"Yawn, more dinosaur bone stories" said Conner

"My history" said Tommy in the video "as a Power Ranger"

"Okay" said Conner "un-yawn"

"My story begins in Angel Grove" said Tommy in the video and the video shows Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly teleporting into the Command Center, while Tommy keeps talking "when 5 teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa. They harnessed the Power of the dinosaurs to become the Earth's first Power Rangers" the video shows footage of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers "under the guidance of the incredible being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth, which forced Rita to create her own Ranger.

"Okay" said Kira "so where's Dr. O?"

The video shows Kimberly coming up to Tommy "Hey Tommy I'm Kimberly and I was wondering, do you want to hang out a the Juice Bar after school?"

"Sure, it's a date" said video of Tommy. Tommy walks out and is attacked by Putties. He beats them up and Rita appears.

"Tommy I have chosen you to be my Green Ranger" said Rita and they teleport to her palace

"Her magic" said Tommy in the video "combined with my lack of faith, was too strong, I couldn't fight it" the video shows Tommy morphing into the Green Ranger and attacking the other Rangers "she commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers and I almost succeeded"

"Tommy" said Kimberly in the video "we know your secret, we know you're the Green Ranger"

"Is that so Pink Ranger?" said video of Tommy "you can tell the rest of your friends that you will be destroyed"

"But my friends never gave up" said Tommy in the background as footage of the Red and Green Power Rangers fighting appeared "they helped me destroy the Sword of Darkness and I was freed"

"What happened?" the video of Tommy said

"Power Down" the video of Jason said "You were evil"

"I'm so sorry man" the video of Tommy said

"It's alright" the video of Jason said and the other Rangers, unmorphed walk up.

"And that's when I joined the team" Tommy narrated as footage of the six Mighty Morphin Power Rangers fighting together appeared "unfortunately, Rita had a candle that ended up draining my Power, and although I regained it for a time, I soon lost it again" footage switched to the White Power Ranger "so Zordon gave me new Powers, as the White Ranger and the leader.

"I can't believe this" said Conner "our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger"

"Not the oldest" said a voice and they turned around to see Haley "just the best"

"Haley how did you get in here?" Ethan asked

"Tommy is good with fossils and bones" said Haley "but is not a rocket scientist. We met at MIT, and he recruited me into Project Hexagon to build Morphers, including your Dino Morphers"

"What happened to Dr. O?" Kira asked and Haley gets on the computer and brings up another video

"This is tape from right before your gig, Kira" said Haley and it shows Tommy being kidnapped.

"Why didn't he just morph?" Conner asked "I mean, he's a Power Ranger"

"He doesn't have those Powers anymore, although he does have… watch more of the video while I look for something" said Haley

The video continues playing showing Lord Zedd and Serpentera "A new villain" narrated Tommy "Lord Zedd was trying to destroy Earth" the video switches to the Rangers retrieving the Sword of Light and meeting with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha in the Command Center "Zordon sent us on a quest to get the Sword of Light, although he didn't tell us what for. When we returned he revealed that Jason had matured enough in Christ that Zordon wanted him to let Rocky take over. Zordon then said either Zack or Trini was a traitor and the other one such a passionate hatred for God that they could no longer remain on the team. I used the Sword of Light to transfer the Powers. Zack and Trini joined a government Ranger team, EAGLE, becoming the Red and Yellow EAGLE Rangers, who we clashed with on occasion. Not long after, Rita and Zedd married and then cloned me to create another evil Green Ranger. When I broke Tom of the spell he was sent to the Middle East to protect Christians who were persecuted. When Rito Revolto joined Rita and Zedd, the new team fought bravely, but Rito destroyed our Zords. Not long after EAGLE destroyed our Powers. A Ranger never gives up so Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor, an ancient warrior, who gave us new Powers and new Zords. Later Kimberly disobeyed Zordon and was stripped of her Powers, who were given to my new friend Katherine. When Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile, destroyed our Power Coins, Zordon split us up to search for the pieces of the Zeo Crystal and had the Power Rangers of Aquitar watch Earth while we searched. When our search was complete they left and we had the Zeo Crystal, although Aisha had left and was replaced by Tanya. Just in time because we were under attack" the footage shows the Command Center blow up "we succeeded just as Rita and Zedd destroyed the Command Center. Beneath the ruins, we found Zordon, Alpha, and the Zeo Crystal, which guided us into the next chapter of our lives as Rangers" the footage showed the adventures of the Zeo Rangers "The Machine Empire had chased Rita and Zedd away and became our enemies. When it was revealed that Kimberly had become the Pink EAGLE Ranger, I struggled with my emotions until Ninjor helped me. Billy was also removed from the team when he tried to murder Trey, the Gold Zeo Ranger. Since we needed help, we turned to an old friend, Jason and assumed the Power of the Gold Zeo Ranger. Later a being known as Auric the Conqueror appeared to help them. At the end of career as Zeo Rangers, Rita and Zedd chased away the Machine Empire and retook the Moon Palace. We took on the Turbo Powers. A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth and when Rocky was injured so a kid named Justin took his Powers. Zordon and Alpha 5 left and were replaced by Dimitira and Alpha 6. It was also revealed that Billy had become the Blue EAGLE Ranger. We were joined by the Blue Senturion." the footage switches to the Turbo Rangers. "Later, it was time for Adam, Tanya, Kat, and me to go to college, so we had Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and TJ replace us. They were joined by Dimitira, who became the White Turbo Ranger, and the mysterious Phantom Ranger who gave them new Zords. Divatox was tough and her Piranhatrons relentless. They took out the Power Chamber and their Powers with it. She headed to space, to join Dark Specter, and the Earth's ultimate destruction" the footage shows the Rangers going into space "the Rangers, except Justin, went into space on a dangerous mission to save Zordon and the Earth. Space is treacherous and the line between friend and foe is a thin one. Andros turned out to be more than a friend, he was a leader. They faced a new foe, Astronema, and Andros brought them the Astro Morphers to create a new team, the Space Rangers. The Rangers freed Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, and he was noble addition to the team. The final showdown with the EAGLE occurred, with the Captain Mitchell, the Green EAGLE Ranger, betraying them and turning them in to Congress, for treason. Zordon sacrificed himself to save the universe and to free Astronema, who was actually Andros' sister Karone. Zordon was revealed to be Jesus Himself, as well as Ninjor being the Father, Auric and Dimitira were angels and the Phantom Ranger was the Apostle John. Zordon left this universe to sit at His Father's right hand, although he assured us he was always with us. I formed an alliance with the government, codenamed Project Hexagon, where I built new Morphers, but first we punished the EAGLE Rangers and the President for attacking the Rangers" shows footage of the Galaxy Rangers "Meanwhile, _Terra Venture_ went on a voyage into space. When it arrived at Mirinoi, 5 individuals, Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Kendrix used the Quasar Sabers to become the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. They would have to combine their Powers if they were to defeat their enemies. They were joined by the vengeful Magna Defender, who sacrificed himself to save the colony. His powers were given to Leo's brother Mike. When Kendrix sacrificed herself to save Cassie, Karone took Kendrix's place on the team. When Trakeena tried to destroy the colony, the Red Ranger and his Battlizer was the only hope. With Trakeena destroyed, the people of _Terra Venture_ were forever grateful to the Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. The Quasar Sabers restored Kendrix and the original Magna Defender." switches to footage of the Lightspeed Rangers "Meanwhile, on Earth, an elite team was being put together to face a legion of demons. They were created by Captain Mitchell and Billy and while they were suppose to overthrow the government, they ended up protecting the world from demons. The Lightspeed Rangers needed one more to complete their mission. That's when Ryan joined the team, although he was like me, originally evil, and needed to be convinced to join the team. Their scientist, Ms. Fairweather was given the Powers of the Demon Hunter. They sealed the demons away. A villain named Mesogog attack Project Hexagon's lab and destroyed it" the video stopped

"Hey" said Ethan "I was watching that"

"Here's why Tommy didn't morph" said Haley and she showed them two devices "he left his Zeonizers here. Mesogog must have him on his fortress. I'll use the computer to try to locate an invisiportal to there" and she clicks a few buttons "meanwhile, you can learn about your Ranger heritage" and the video starts playing again, showing the Time Force Rangers

"The Time Force Rangers, who four of were from Venus" said Tommy in the video "fought mutants and captured them, and were later joined by Eric, who needed to learn that being a Power Ranger was about serving God. The Rangers finished off the mutants, except for two that surrendered" the video showed the Wild Force Rangers "the Wild Force Rangers fought the Orgs who were set on destroying Earth. One Org was later to actually revealed to be a human, one the few humans that fought alongside Zordon 4,000 years ago. He became the Lunar Wolf Ranger. They were joined by an angel named Animus, who could become his own Megazord and with Zordon and Ninjor's help, finished the Orgs" the video paused.

"I think there's at least one more group of Rangers out there" said Haley, not mentioning the Angel Rangers, who she had no way to contact, or the Samurai Squad Rangers, as Michael the Archangel didn't want anyone to know about them in case someone tried to harm the children "they had this guy named Cam, who was even better at this than I am" and the video continued playing

"3 unlikely ninja students" narrated Tommy as footage of the Ninja Storm Rangers played "became Power Rangers and commanded the Powers of Earth, Air, and Water. It was the Power of Thunder that gave them their biggest challenge. But their greatest enemies proved to be their greatest allies. Cam, went through trials and temptations to gain the Power of the Green Samurai Ranger. In their final battle against Lothor, the Rangers sacrificed their Powers" Tommy comes back on screen "with the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the Power of the Dino Gems. If anything should happen to me, these three are in charge of protecting the planet" and it shows Conner, Ethan, and Kira "you're in good hands"

"He really trusts us" said Conner

"He does" said Haley

"We have to save him" said Ethan "we owe it to him"

"The whole world owes him" said Kira and the computer beeps

"It worked" said Haley "I've got a lock on an invisiportal"

"Time to go save a teacher" said Conner and they begin to leave.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Next time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder:<p>

The Dino Rangers go to rescue Tommy. Will the Rangers be able to save Tommy and beat Mesogog's new monster on their own or will a new Power be needed? Find out next time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder!


End file.
